Hell's Dragons
by Vanguard of Ascension
Summary: Tani Yasuo, a new student to Kuoh, thought he left behind the world of the supernatural when he left Kyoto. It turns out, that fate wants to have some fun with him. AU with an OC as the POV. OCXHarem IsseiXHarem. Rated M for violence, language, adult situations, and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Tani Yasuo" I spoke out to my new class with a slight bow. ""Please take care of me."

I looked out to the others of the second year class that I was put in and was almost surprised that save for three boys in the back of the class and another towards the front, the entire class was full of girls. I knew when my Otou-san enrolled me into Kuoh Academy that it used to be a girl's school, I didn't realize that it was still this heavily weighted as far as boys to girls went.

"Tani-kun, please take a seat in front of Hyoudou-kun." The teacher pointed out the desk in front of one of the other boys. I bowed to the teacher and sat in the desk that I was instructed to.

When I sat down, I felt something odd about the boy behind me. Something told me that he was familiar, but I'd never seen him before in my life, up until a few months ago, I had lived my life in Kyoto and had never been to Kuoh. Maybe Hyoudou-san and I knew each other in a past life or something like that?

I snapped my attention to the teacher as he began his lesson. I could think about why I felt like I knew the boy behind me later.

* * *

When my class was let out for lunch, I found myself surrounded by the girls of the class. All of them were bombarding me with questions. Behind me however, I felt cold glares coming from the three boys that all sat in the back.

"Tani-san, where are you from before coming here?"

"Have you been in Kuoh long?"

"What do you think about our school?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I ran a hand through my snowy-white hair nervously, looking around at the girls that had surrounded me. I didn't know what to do or say, I was never really good with people when I first met them. It didn't help much that one of my classmates wanted to go out with me just because of my looks. It looks like the girls of my last school were right when they said I was handsome. Even still, I was more uncomfortable than I cared to admit.

"I used to live in Kyoto before moving here with my father only a few weeks ago." I replied nervously. "I can't really say just yet, and I'm not sure if you all will like me."

I looked away from the girls surrounding me to see that the three boys all left, but not before sending me looks of hate.

 _These guys don't even know me, why the fuck do they hate me already?_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry about them Tani-san, you don't want to be infected by them." One girl told me, looking in disdain towards the retreating backs of the boys.

"I-infected? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They're Kuoh's Perverted Trio. Every time they look at me, I swear it feels like they're undressing me with their eyes." Another girl shivered.

 _Nope, you're wrong, I'll get along with them_ just _fine._ I snickered to myself. _Best not to let these girls know too soon though._

* * *

"I'm telling you, he's a really bad fucking character Issei-san." I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"He's so good though! How can you say that?! His ultimate is a one-hit to anything it touches!" Issei replied adamantly.

"And it's really easy to dodge! All you need to do is sidestep the fucking thing and it's just ignored." I shook my head in response.

"I beat you pros will be using him and just destroying the other teams with him! Just you watch." Issei shot back.

"Ok, whatever buddy." I laughed back.

It had been almost two months since I had moved to Kuoh. In those two months, I made friends with Hyoudou Issei and a few others of our second year class. I quickly found out that out of the "Perverted Trio" Issei-san was the closest to being normal. While the other two, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san, were both complete and total creeps and idiots, Issei-san was at least mostly normal. While he did peak at the girls whenever he could and also watched an unhealthy amount of porn, he was overall a nice guy.

Issei-san and I became friends thanks to two of our very similar tastes and desires. For one, both of us like larger breasts. The two of us at times would spend our free time arguing over the different aspects of large breasts that we liked, Issei preferring shape and pure size to myself preferring softness and squishiness. On the other hand, it was the dream of both of us to one day have a harem. When I first came to the school, it seemed like for me it would have been easy, had I not shown everyone that I was a complete and total geek. Thanks to that, the few girls that liked me, only liked me as a friend while Issei was still hated by every girl at school.

As it was now, Issei and I were walking towards our neighborhood after school. The two of us lived only a few blocks away from each other and would almost always be hanging out with the other. The only times we weren't together, were when Issei was with his two creepy idiot friends, or when I was working out.

Yes, I said that right. I work out, and I'm a geek. Just because I spend massive amounts of time playing games and watching anime, doesn't mean I need to let myself go.

"So, wanna play some Street Fighter when we get to my place?" I asked as the two of us started walking over the bridge to get to our neighborhood.

"I won't use Ken if you don't use Ryu." Issei countered.

"Yeah, gets boring trading with them." I chuckled.

Neither of us knew why, but whenever we placed the two characters, we would always tie or trade wins. Neither of us ever managed to get a true win over the other, so We agreed to just not use them and make the game more fun to play.

"E-excuse me!" A girl called out behind us.

Issei and I stopped halfway across the bridge and turned around. We found two girls looking at us with nervous yet excited expressions on their faces. I noticed that while one of them was wearing a uniform from another school, the other girl was a friend of mine from our class. If I remembered correctly, she was even the girl that asked me to go out with her the first day.

"Koma-san?" I asked, looking to the girl from our class. "What's going on?"

The two girls looked at each other and walked up to us, stopping only a few inches away from us.

"Yas-kun, Issei-san, this is my sister Yuuma." Koma-san spoke. "W-we were wondering if…"

"If you would be our boyfriends." Yuuma finished, the almost nervous looks on the two girls faces made my heart clench.

"I-I thought you said you didn't like me that way Koma-san." I replied, almost as nervous.

"Yes!" Issei replied hastily, taking Yuuma's hands in his own, making the girl blush.

"I-I'll be your boyfriend Koma-san." I smiled to the girl, nodding my head.

"G-great!" Both girls exclaimed and Koma-san pulled me into a tight hug.

"We need to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow Yas-kun!" Koma-san exclaimed, a bright light in her eyes.

"See you later Issei-san!" Yuuma exclaimed and both of the girls hurriedly walked away from us.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked, looking to my friend.

"Does it matter?" Issei asked, a massive toothy grin on his face. "We just got girlfriends! And they're hot too!"

"It feels like a dream." I nodded, and started walking back towards our neighborhood.

"One I hope we don't wake up from." Issei agreed, with a lightness to his step I'd never seen before.

* * *

"You think they'll like what we've got planned?" I asked Issei.

"Why wouldn't they? Your friends from class said that this is the kind of stuff we should do." Issei shrugged.

It was the Saturday after Issei and I had gotten girlfriends in the form of the Amano sisters, Koma and Yuuma. Today, we were going on a double date with them. Thanks to some help from some of my friends from class, Issei and I had planned out our day with Koma-kun and Yuuma-san. We were supposed to meet them here outside the mall in a few minutes, but Issei and I made sure to get there early.

"Here, take a filler." A girl in a short pink sundress smiled warmly to both of us. She handed each of us a small piece of paper before running off to give more papers to other people around the mall entrance. I looked down at the paper and my eyes widened.

 _Is-is this a devil's circle?_ I thought to myself. _I thought I left this world behind me._

I quickly shoved the paper into one of my pockets when I noticed Koma-kun and Yuuma-san coming towards us.

"Hey Koma-kun, Yuuma-san." I greeted warmly and hugged Koma-kun.

"S-sorry we're late." Koma-kun panted.

"We just got here early." Issei shook his head, waving them off.

"Let's go inside, we're sure you'll have fun today." I grinned warmly.

As the four of us walked into the mall, I couldn't help but feel dread and doubt settle into the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"I really enjoyed myself Yas-kun." Koma-kun smiled while the four of us walked through a park near the mall towards the end of our date.

"Glad you liked it." I grinned, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

Both girls looked to each other and nodded. They broke away from us and walked ahead of us, stopping in front of a fountain.

"We just have one question for you two before we go home." Koma-kun smiled warmly.

Issei and I looked to each other, both of us had echi thoughts racing through our heads.

"Will you die for us?" Yuuma-san asked, her voice deepening slightly.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I-I think we miss heard you." Issei agreed.

"Will. You. Die. For. Us." Koma-kun grinned evilly, talking slowly.

In a rain of black feathers, the two of them changed in appearance.

Yuuma's bust grew slightly bigger, stretching her purple dress to its limits. Her face became more mature and more defined, changning to the peak of sexuality in a woman. Out from her back, a pair of black feathered wings appeared.

Koma grew a few inches in height and her hair changed from being black like Yuuma's was, to be a dark blue. Her chest grew to be larger than Yuuma's and her face changed to be more stern, though just as sexy as Yuuma's face. Just as with Yuuma, black feathered wings sprang out from Koma's back.

"Why are you here Fallen?" I spat out, taking up a defensive stance.

"So you know what we are little boy?" Koma giggled. "It's a shame we need to kill you, I really did have fun with you. Maybe I could have had more."

"It was a complete snore fest, what are you talking about?" Yuuma rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Issei, you really are a sweet boy, but blame God for putting a Sacred Gear in you two."

"I'm not dying here!" I yelled out. "Hadouken!"

I thrust both my arms out towards the two Fallen Angels, palms facing them and forearms touching. Out from my hands, a wave of _ki_ raced towards them. The two Fallen easily dodged the attack however.

"How quaint, you think you stand a chance against us." Koma chuckled.

Both Fallen raised up an arm to the sky, Above their hands, spears of light formed.

"Issei-san! Run!" I yelled at my friend and ran towards the two Fallen. I might die, but if Issei can live, it might be worth it.

I only got a few steps before one of the spears of light found a home in my body. I stumbled backwards, clutching at the light spear jutting out from my stomach. I fell onto my back and out of the corner of my eye, found that Issei-san was in the same state that I was.

My vision was filled with Koma's face and she looked down at me with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Yas-kun, you really are a sweet boy." Koma told me, a hand gently caressing my face. "If it wasn't for my orders, I could have done more than this."

Koma's lips found mine and in the last moments of my life, my killer stole my first and only kiss. When Koma parted from me, my vision was black and I was losing all feeling in my body.

 _No. I can't die here, not yet._ I thought to myself, even though death was slowly bringing me into its cold embrace.

"Ara, what do we have here?" A playful voice asked over me. I know this voice, I remember it from school, but where?

"They have Sacred Gears in them." A second caring voice spoke. "They're cute too."

"I'll take this one Nee-chan." The first voice giggled out and I felt someone placing a hand to my cheek.

 _Why? Why me?_ I thought to myself. _I left all this behind me._

* * *

A/N: No idea why I decided to do this, but I did it. There will be 2 different Harems in here, one for Issei and one for Yasuo. If you want to know what each one is, let me know and I'll post the current lists in the next chapter.

I am purposefully leaving the description for Yasuo vague for now. I'll give you all a decent idea of what he looks like in the next chapter.

Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open with a jolt and I sat up, covered in a cold sweat. My breathing was ragged and my mind was full of nothing but the dream I had last night. I rubbed a hand over my face and my alarm started blaring for me to wake up. I slapped it and looked to the clock. My eyes widened when I saw that it wasn't Saturday morning like I expected, but Sunday morning.

 _That had to have been a dream._ I thought to myself. _There is no way anyone could have found me. Otou-san and I covered our trail to make it completely vanish. We couldn't have been found._

I reached down to my stomach and found that there was no trace that anything had happened. As far as my skin was concerned, I was never stabbed by that spear of light.

 _Why the fuck did it feel so real?_ I thought to myself getting out of my bed and heading towards the bathroom connected to my room.

After relieving myself, I stopped to look in the mirror. My normally well kept shoulder length snow-white hair was completely disheveled and sticking out at weird angles. My rugged yet soft facial features had the red imprint of my pillowcase on it, and my half closed stormy grey eyes looked back at me with disinterest and tiredness.

"Yasuo? You up yet?" I heard my Otou-san yell on the other side of my door.

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast in a little bit." I called back. My Otou-san and I rotated who made Sunday breakfast each week, today it was my turn.

I walked back into my room and stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes, wide as dinner plates, focused on the stirring form of one of Kuoh Academy's "Great Onee-samas" in my bed. Himejima Akeno-senpai propped herself up in my bed, and my light blanket pooled around her hips. My jaw dropped to the floor at seeing that Himejima-senpai, was completely naked.

Himejima-senpai yawned and stretched, her movements brought attention to her free and completely exposed breasts. My vision became fixed on Senpai's chest until one of her arms covered up one of her breasts and a giggle filled my room.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I yelled out in complete astonishment.

"The fuck are you yelling about?" My Otou-san yelled back. "Don't need to wake up the neighbors!"

"Sorry Otou-san!" I called back.

"H-Himejima-senpai?! Why are you here? Why are you naked and in my bed?!" I asked, not that I minded, just I didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. "Please tell me that we didn't…."

"Would you be mad if we did?" Himejima-senpai asked with a seductive smile and she gently caressed one of her breasts.

"Yes! The last thing I remember is dying!" I replied. "If you and I…. I at least would want to remember it!"

"Ara, ara, looks like someone is excited." Himejima-senpai giggled, looking down my body.

I looked down as well and for the first time noticed that I wasn't wearing my boxers like I normally did when I slept. I looked back to Himejima-senpai with a deadpan look.

"You are in my bed, of course I'm hard. "I pointed out. "Even if I was gay, I would be hard."

"Back to the question at hand, not that I mind, but why are you in my bed and why are you naked?" I asked again.

"Because I'm your Master now, that's why." Himejima-senpai replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wait, wait, wait." I stammered. "So those voices I heard last night, right before I _died_ one of them, was you?"

Himejima-senpai smiled sweetly and nodded, laying back on my bed, but propping herself up just enough to keep her seductive aura.

"ARGGGG! I LEFT KYOTO TO GET AWAY FROM THIS BULLSHIT!" I yelled out and I heard the pounding of feet outside my door.

"Yasuo!" My Otou-san called out in worry, throwing my door wide open. My Otou-san stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze darting between a frustrated me and Himejima-senpai, both of us stark naked.

"So I really hope what I think is going on here, is what is _actually_ going on." Otou-san grinned to me and I slammed my face into my hand.

"Tani-sama, I'm Himejima Akeno, your son's new Master." Himejima-senpai smiled sweetly.

"Yep, you are definitely your mother's son." Otou-san chuckled, closing the door. "You two get dressed and come downstairs, I'll make breakfast."

"I-I just can't…." I stammered out in defeat. "I can't live a normal life, first being driven from Kyoto, now I'm a devil and my Otou-san thinks I just got laid. Why can nothing be easy?"

"Don't give up so easily my handsome servant." Himejima-senpai winked, standing from my bed. "If you're a good boy, I'll make things easier for you than you think, or at least easier than my sister will make it for Hyoudou-kun."

"You have a sister?" I asked.

 _Yes, the most attractive woman in school is your Master now, completely naked in front of you, and practically telling you she will sleep with you and you ask that._ I scolded myself. _This is why you will never have a real girlfriend._

"You'll meet her later." Himejima-senpai winked and began putting on her panties. "But right now, I'd like to meet your Otou-san and get to know you better."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," My Otou-san looked at Himejima-senpai with serious eyes. "Yasuo was killed last night by his Fallen Angel ex-girlfriend along with that perv that spends most of his time jerking off the porn because of their Sacred Gears?"

"Yes." Himejima-senpai nodded with a warm smile.

"So you and your sister step in and reincarnate my son and his idiot friend into devils, saving their lives in a way." Otou-san went on. "Your sister let you choose who you wanted, and you picked my son?"

"That's right." Himejima-senpai nodded.

"Hot fucking damn you know how to pick 'em." Otou-san laughed out. "Your sister sure as all hell got the short end of this deal."

"Issei-san isn't that bad, if you can get around him being a raging pervert." I defended my friend.

"I still don't know how you two became friends, but I can't say the end result wasn't amazing." Otou-san smirked.

"You're alright with this?" I asked, shocked that Otou-san wasn't livid.

"You're still alive, that beats the alternative." Otou-san shrugged, a teasing look in his eyes. "Though, finding out that you're still alone hurt a bit."

"Ara, ara, I can fix that." Himejima-senpai winked at me, making my face turn a deep shade of red.

"Yas-kun, we should get going. I need to introduce you to my sister and find out how Issei-kun is doing." Himejima-senpai told me, standing up from the table and our finished breakfast. "Thank you for the meal Tani-sama."

"Keep him safe and you're welcome to my cooking any time Himejima-kun." Otou-san nodded with a smile.

"Ready Yas-kun?" Himejima-senpai asked, making me flush with the nickname she was using.

"Y-Yes Himejima-senpai." I stood up as well.

Himejima-senpai made a face of displeasure, but lead the way out of my house. Once the door to my home was closed, she turned on me and slapped me across the face hard enough to leave a red hand-print.

"As my servant, you are to either call me Mistress or Ake-chan. Do you understand?" She ordered me.

"Y-yes Ake-chan." I replied, feeling blood rush to my face.

The names that she wanted me to use would be weird no matter what, in either case, she was acting as if we were now lovers because of me being her servant. So, I picked the name that would get me less looks of being some sort of creep or stalker.

"Good." Akeno smiled. "Let's go and check on Issei-kun."

* * *

"I still don't believe this." Issei-san shook his head while he and I walked to school together the next day. "How does any of this make sense to you?"

"I grew up in Kyoto, the center of the Yokai in Japan. I grew up around this kind of shit." I shrugged. "How do you think I managed to not freeze in place when those Fallen killed us?"

"I-I was wondering about that." Issei mussed. "Why is it that you used a move from Street Fighter?"

"I based my fighting style when I was learning how to use Senjutsu around Ryu." I grinned sheepishly. "My Hadouken is almost the same as the one in the game, just a different kind of chi is released."

"If you grew up around this, then what made you leave? Why would you want to be normal?" Issei asked, looking to me in astonishment.

"This thing." I groaned and held up my right hand. On my hand, a white gauntlet with a sapphire gem in set in it formed from thin air. "I have a dragon sealed in me, in Kyoto I was being hunted for the power I have. I've only managed to speak with the spirit once though. My Otou-san and I came here thinking we could escape the people looking for me."

"So I have something like this in me too?" Issei wondered, looking at the white gauntlet with amazement and wonder.

"Not this one, but probably something almost as powerful. If Fallen wanted you dead for your Sacred Gear, then it must be something big." I nodded back. "We'll find out what you have soon enough."

"What do you want to bet that I turn out to be the equivalent of Ken?" Issei chuckled and I made my gauntlet vanish.

"If that happens, you owe me a hundred yen." I smirked back, looking to see the entrance to the school looming before us.

As we drew closer to the school, we spotted Hime- Ake-chan and Rias-Senpai. The two girls spotted us and waved us over. As we walked towards the "Great Onee-samas" the other students around us began to mutter things.

"Why are those two being waved to by Himejima-senpai and Gremory-senpai?"

"Did they pay them or something?"

"Are the Onee-samas being blackmailed into this?!"

I sighed out at the mutterings I caught and shook my head. I'm pretty sure that things will only go downhill from here.

"Ara Yas-kun, did you have a good night last night?" Ake-chan asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Y-yes Ake-chan." I muttered, trying to keep my voice low.

Much to my surprise and to Issei-kun's both girls linked arms with us and began pulling us towards the school.

"We're going to have a club meeting after school today in the Old School building." Ake-chan told us. "You'll meet the others there."

"O-others?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see Yas-kun~." Ake-chan giggled.

Issei-kun and I ended up walking our masters to their class before heading to our own. All the while, we were forced to endure the hateful glares of the other students.

"I feel like we might be killed by the other students." I whispered to my friend just before we took our seats in our class.

* * *

For Issei and I, the day couldn't have ended faster. When it did end, the two of us made our way to the Old School Building like Ake-chan had told us to. When we entered the building, we wandered around looking for the Occult Research Club clubroom. WHen we found it, we knocked on the door and Ake-chan's voice told us to come in.

We opened the door and stepped into a dark room lit only by a few candles in the room. In the room, there was a large oak desk at one end and two couches facing one another in front of the desk. Rias-senpai was sitting behind the desk and Ake-chan was on one couch. On the other couch, were two other famous girls from the school.

One of them was a second year just like us. She had long blonde hair down to her waist and a chest that was only slightly smaller that Rias-senpai's and Ake-chan's. Her name is Kiba Yumi, she is the "Princess of Kuoh" and ranked third out of the girls of the school behind Rias-senpai and Ake-chan.

The other girl, was a first year loli girl with short white hair and a blank expression. The only thing that didn't fit the girl was the twin black cat-head hair clips she girl is Toujou Koneko, the school's "mascot."

"This is ironic." I pointed out. "Almost all of the popular people at the school are part of this club and also devils."

"That's right Yas-kun." Ake-chan smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Yumi, Koneko, this is Yas-kun, he's my newest servant and my queen." Ake-chan smiled to the two girls sitting across from us.

"Please treat me well." I smiled weakly.

"This is Issei-kun, my newest servant and my pawn." Rias-senpai introduced Issei-kun.

"Get wrecked." I shot at my friend, who glared at me in return.

"... I'm Toujou Koneko, Rias-senpai's rook." The loli girl spoke out in her monotone voice and introducing herself even though the entire school knew these girls.

"I'm Kiba Yumi, Akeno-senpai's Knight." Kiba-san spoke almost timidly.

I looked to Ake-chan with a questioning look and she only smiled warmly to me.

"Yasuo-kun, Issei-kun, we know you both have Sacred Gears, so how about we found out what you both have." Rias-senpai instructed.

I simply held up my right hand and made my gauntlet appear. "I'm the current host to the Heavenly Dragon Albion."

Everyone save for Issei-kun looked at me with wide eyes. I had told them all my Sacred Gear as if I had just said "The sky is blue."

"What about you Issei-kun?" Ake-chan asked, making everyone turn to my friend.

"I-I don't even know how to make mine appear." Issei-kun admitted.

"Just think of the most powerful person you know of." Rias-senpai instructed.

"Sun Goku." Issei blurted out, making me snort.

"Wow, you fucking nerd." I snickered.

"You're the one that introduced me to the show!" Issei countered.

"I'm not the one that's going to make a fool of myself acting like him." I shot back. "Just take up a stance like Sun Goku and focus all of you power into being him."

Issei snarled at me, but stood up and took up one of Son Goku's signature poses. He closed his eyes and after a few moments, a small wrist-guard with deep green emerald set into it appeared on his left hand.

"You owe me a hundred Yen Issei-kun." I laughed out, recognizing the Sacred Gear. "Looks like you're the host of Draig, the other Heavenly Dragon and Albion's rival. You and I are basically Ryu and Ken."

"What?!" Issei-kun looked between me and the object on his arm in shock.

* * *

A/N: I have writers block for writing for Half-Breed and this is somehow helping it go away...

Hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you thought.

Harem set up (WIP)

Issei: Rias, Koneko, Asia, Irina, Grayfia

Yasuo: Akeno, Yumi (femYuuto), Xenovia, Kuroka, Rossweisse


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Issei-kun and I joined the peerages of our masters. Since then, the two of us had been tasked with handing out fliers with magic circles drawn on them, the same fliers that had caused our masters to be summoned by us when we died. While Issei decided to go around putting the fliers in doors and mailboxes, I handed the fliers out the old fashioned way. While I got weird looks most of the time, others gave me almost knowing looks and a few girls even gave me the paper back with a number written on it.

In that week, Ake-chan made things a little weird for me. Every chance she got, she would make advances towards me. While at first I thought it might be that she actually wanted me, I found out that Ake-chan and Rias-senpai are both from a house of the underworld that is known for being close with their servants. While Rias-senpai and Ake-chan had different mothers, they shared the same father and it must have been a trait passed down from him. After finding this out, I realized that I am just a servant to her and nothing more. How could I be anyways? Ake-chan had the choice of anyone she wanted, why would she pick me?

Either way, it didn't really matter in the long run. I still got to be close to one of the hottest girls in the school, and Yumi-san was a good friend as well. For a reason that I didn't quite get, Ake-chan decided it would be good for the three of us to all live together, so Yumi-san moved into the guest room of my house, and Ake-chan ended up sharing mine. From talking to Issei-kun, Rias-senpai had decided the same thing for herself, Issei-kun, and Koneko-kun. Issei wouldn't stop talking about how every morning he was waking up with Rias-senpai's naked chest pressed into his face.

Now however, Rias-senpai and Ake-chan had us come to the clubroom and told us that we didn't need to hand out fliers anymore.

"Today, the two of you will be taking your first true devil jobs. All you need to do, is get a contract with the person that summons you. You do what they ask and they pay you, simple as that. Make sure you get something that's worth what you did." Rias-senpai told the two of us and both Yumi-san and Koneko-kun nodded in confirmation.

"We don't take their souls as payment right?" Issei-kun asked, a confused look on his face.

"I told you," I sighed out. "Devils don't do that unless it's in exchange for something big."

"Yas-kun is right Ise-kun." Ake-chan smiled. "It's rare for devils to take human souls anymore. That practice is rather outdated."

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, hoping to keep my friend from making himself look even more idiotic.

"Yumi-kun and Koneko-kun both have two summons today but they can only fill one of them." Rias-senpai told us.

"It'd be nice if you would help me out with this Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san smiled to me brightly.

"... Yeah, it'd be rad if you would help me Issei-senpai." Koneko-kun nodded.

"Give me the one you don't want Yumi-san." I smiled to the knight.

"A-actually, one of them requested a male when they put in the summons." Yumi-san giggled, a light to her eyes that I didn't like.

"Ake-chan, if someone requests sex, can we say no?" I asked, a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, and if they won't accept your denial, just leave and we will blacklist them." Ake-chan nodded.

"Let's get going then." I stood up. "Am I getting teleported there?"

"W-we can teleport?!" Issei-kun exclaimed and everyone in the room nodded.

"At least if you aren't bad at life you can Issei-kun." I smirked to my friend, earning a death glare in response.

"You first Ise-kun, we'll send you to the location first." Rias-senpai instructed.

Issei-kun nodded and stepped into the red magic circle that appeared in front of Rias-senpai. A red circle appeared on the back of his hand and both circles flashed in a red light. When the light cleared, Issei-kun was still standing on the circle, looking dumbfounded around him.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"You're bad at life, that's what happened." I chuckled in response and Yumi-san slapped me upside the head, giving me a disapproving look.

"Somehow, you don't have the demonic energy to teleport. This is why I can't believe we are friends sometimes." I corrected, but Yumi-kun still glared at me.

"If it's so easy, then you do it!" Issei-kun snapped at me with a growl.

I sighed and walked into the circle, pushing Issei-kun out of it. I closed my eyes and focused my _ki_ into enhancing my demonic aura. I didn't know how much power I had as a devil, but as a human I could at least use Senjutsu with some amount of skill.

I opened my eyes in time to see red flare around me. In one instant, I was in the clubroom, in the next I was standing in a dimly light room. I looked around and found myself in a bedroom with several scented candles around the room. while the room would have been dark to me before, thanks to my enhanced vision, I could see as clear as day.

Sitting on the large bed that dominated much of the room, was woman that was drop dead gorgeous. She had curves in all the right places and a large chest to match. The woman was clothed only in a bra and panties.

"That went better than I expected." The woman purred out, looking at me with a hooded gaze.

"H-hello." I greeted nervously. "You summoned a devil?"

"I did." The woman purred, standing up, and sauntering towards me. "But the question is if you can help me."

"What do you want?" I asked, forcing down the urge to stare at the woman's large chest.

"I need some help with my back." The woman stated bluntly and crossed her arms under her chest. "WHile I love these girls, they hurt my back like you wouldn't believe.

"I might be able to help with that." I replied, at a loss for saying anything else. "But, what's with all the candles and the flirtatiousness?"

"Oh," The girl blushed lightly. "I was told they'd help with the pain, but they're just making me horny. You being hot, well, I couldn't help myself."

"O-oh." I breathed out. "Then take off your bra and lay on the bed face down."

"Oh?" The girl asked, her voice husky. "Going to do something, naughty to help me?"

The woman turned around and walked over to the bed in a sultry manner, dropping her bra to the blood without a word. The woman lay down and looked over her shoulder at me. I gulped and forced myself to breath and not let myself focus on her shapely ass or her tits sandwiched against the bed.

I walked over to the bed and straddled the back of her tights, careful to keep the bulge in my pants from rubbing against her nice round ass. I forced myself to concentrate on making my _ki_ flow through my hands and gave it a soothing property.

"This'll feel weird." I told her before beginning to massage her back.

The woman under me let out a low moan and arched her back into my hands. I kept moving my hands over her skin, massaging the muscles below with both my hands and with my _ki_ , forcing the muscles to relax as best I could.

Throughout the entire massage, the woman would not stop moaning. Whenever I would move to her lower back, her ass ended up wiggling up against the bulge in my pants. By the time we were done and she had paid me with yen and a deep kiss, I felt like my pants were several sizes too small.

I teleported straight to my room and took a long, freezing cold shower. When I was done and had cooled off, I found Ake-chan laying in my bed, a knowing smirk plastered across her face and her form completely bare to my eyes.

 _Its nothing Yasuo. She's just being nice._ I reminded myself. _She wouldn't look at you twice if you weren't her servant._

"How did the job go?" Ake-chan asked, a seductive look in her eyes.

"It was weird." I replied, actively forcing myself to not think about it. "What was it that Yumi-san had to do?"

"I didn't tell you this," Ake-chan giggled. "But she dressed up for an old man in revealing outfits."

"Why does fate hate me?" I asked, not realizing that I used the voice _other people_ can hear.

"Ara, ara Yas-kun, are you thinking something naughty." Ake-chan giggled and I sat down on my bed, glad that there wasn't a tent in my boxers yet.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"You don't really think that do you?" Ake-chan asked and I gasped out.

She was hugging me from behind, her bare breast pressed flush into my back. While one of her hands began tracing shapes on my chest, the other found its way to rest on my manhood, rubbing it through the fabric of my boxers. WHile I found myself getting hard under Ake-chan's touch, the hand on my chest moved up to my jaw and she made me look at her.

"She didn't take you did she?" Ake-chan asked, her eyes hooded and an almost possessive look had filled her eyes.

I shook my head and she smiled warmly. "Good. No one else is allowed to take you from me."

Before I could react or even let the words register in my mind, Ake-chan sealed our lips together. Her kiss was long, deep and full of lust.

 _I'm just something for her to dominate aren't I?_ I asked myself, while Ake-chan kissed me. I remembered that she had shown that she had a sadistic side to her, maybe she felt the need to be in complete control of me.

AKe-chan froze up and pulled away from me when a knock was sounded at our door.

"Y-Yasuo-kun? could you help me with something?" Yumi-san asked from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah, just give me a second." I replied without thinking about what our master might say.

"I'll have you soon enough." She told me in a sultry voice.

Ake-chan pulled away from me, rolled over to face away from me, and pulled the covers up to hide her body from my view. I didn't like this at all, I had the feeling that she might punish me for interrupting whatever it was she had planned to do.

 _She doesn't want me, does she?_ I thought to myself. _No, why would she? I'm just a servant._

I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt and went out to the hall. I found Yumi-san standing outside my door with a scarlet blush on her face.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you two." Yumi-san apologized. "But, I need some help on something and it's due tomorrow."

"You didn't interrupt anything." I lied. "I was just about to go and play some games is all."

"W-would you mind helping me?" Yumi-san asked, her face still flushed.

"Sure, we are friends right?" I replied with a warm smile. Oddly, Yumi-san's blush deepened, but she nodded.

FOr the next few hours, I help Yumi-san out with some of her school work. While she may be smart as well as being very attractive, it turned out that Yumi-san wasn't good with math.

"T-thank you for helping me Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san thanked me after we had finished. "I-I learned a lot, and thank you for not being like the others."

"We're friends," I smiled. "If you need something, just ask and I'll help you. But what do you mean, 'not like the others?'"

"W-well, when the other boys of our class found out that I need help with math, they would all try and get me to have them help me." Yumi-san admitted, looking down at the floor. "T-they would fight to try and 'help' me."

"But they didn't really want to 'help' you did they?" I asked, knowing every guy on earth well enough to know the answer to it.

"No," Yumi-san shook her head. "Whenever I would get one of them to help me, they would spend more time flirting with me than actually helping me."

"I-it was nice, not needing to deal with someone that just wanted to _be_ with me, and not be with me. Do you know what I mean?" Yumi-san asked, a pleading look on her face.

"Yeah, I do." I replied with a sympathetic nod. "When I was still living in Kyoto, there was a Youkai there that wanted to have my children because she found out that I'm the current host to Albion. It's not a comfortable feeling."

"Y-you don't need to worry about that from me." Yumi-san replied. "I-I wouldn't want that for anyone."

"Thanks Yumi-san. With you and the others, I at least know that I don't have a shot, so I won't need to try like the guys in our class do." I replied with a weak smile.

I headed for the door to Yumi-san's room. Just after I stepped out of her room, Yumi-san stopped me.

"Y-you don't need to think that." Yumi-san told me, her voice right behind me.

I turned around and was embraced by Yumi-san. Her large chest pressed up against my muscled one and her arms were around my neck. Her eyes were moist and had a deep sorrow in them.

"Y-Yumi-" I began but was cut off.

Yumi-san stopped me by giving me a deep kiss full of emotion. When she pulled away after only a few moments, She was blushing furiously and looked to the ground, a smile on her face.

"G-goodnight Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san spoke before closing the door on me.

 _She's just nice._ I thought to myself. _Just like Ake-chan, she's just being nice, she doesn't mean it._

I went back to my room, convinced that Yumi-san was just trying to cheer me up. I found the lights in my room out and Ake-chan asleep. As quietly as I could, I took off my shirt and shorts and climbed into bed next to Ake-chan. The moment I had settled in, Ake-chan turned around in her sleep and cuddled up against me.

Thanks to Ake-chan's breasts pressed into me and the actions of the two girls in my house that night, it took me a while to get to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I found that one of my legs was trapped by Ake-chan's legs, her head was resting on my chest, and one of her hands was resting lightly on my manhood. I felt myself hardening under Ake-chan's hand, and a smile splayed across her lips.

Ake-chan blinked awake and gave me a seductive look.

"Ara, ara, wake already Yas-kun?" Ake-chan giggled, and began lightly rubbing my manhood through my boxers.

Ake-chan gave me a quick light kiss before pulling away with a teasing smile. My master got up out of bed and headed towards my bathroom, giving my full view of her naked ass as it swayed while she walked.

I fell back on my bed, completely frustrated.

 _Issei-kun, I hope you're having better luck than I am._ I groaned out to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did we have to become devils?" Issei-kun groaned next to me while we were walking through the town.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I will die from Ake-chan before anything else can kill me." I replied with my own groan. "She's so much of a tease that I think my brain will explode with all of the built up sexual frustration I have. Yumi-san isn't helping matters either."

"What?" Issei asked, blinking at me in surprise. "What's going on with Yumi-kun?"

"Please tell me that you at least have Koneko-kun being normal to you first." I replied and Issei-kun nodded.

"Y-yeah, Koneko-kun doesn't really like me being a pervert." Issei-kun chuckled.

"Well, Yumi-san isn't normal to me. Ever since we went on our first jobs, she's been acting weird around me." I told my friend. It had only been a few days since Issei-kun and I had taken up doing devil jobs.

"What's she doing?" Issei-kun asked, confusion written all over his face. While both of us were receiving similar attentions from our masters, it seemed that the other member of our respective peerages had different reactions to us.

"She keeps getting all nervous around me. It's like whenever I'm around, she turns into a fangirl for some reason. I don't fucking understand it." I told him in exasperation.

"Around you?" Issei-kun asked, looking at me with a dumbfounded expression. "I know I'm not the creme of the crop, but you? Who the fuck in their right mind would be like that with either of us?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I don't understand women, there's no reason for Yumi-kun to be acting this way. And for fucks sake, there's really no reason for Rias-senpai or Ake-chan to be so affectionate towards us."

"I don't know why, but I always feel like Rias-senpai will just end up being like Yuuma-chan." Issei-kun looked down at that ground.

"I know what you mean." I sighed out, but put a hand on my friend's shoulder. "Least we'll be friends no matter what."

"Y-yeah!" Issei-kun exclaimed, looking a bit better. "Motohama-san and Matsuda-san are good friends, but you're my only real friend I can talk to about stuff like this."

"Then let's enjoy our day off." I grinned. Issei-kun and I began heading towards the mall of Kuoh where we had planned to spend the day in the arcade.

About halfway to the mall, Issei-kun and I stumbled across a girl in a green habit. Only a moment after seeing her, the two of us watched the girl trip and fall. She let you a cry of surprise and both Issei-kun and I raced over to help her.

"Are you alright?" Isse-kun asked, when we knelt down next to the girl.

"Y-yes." The girl replied, rubbing her head and an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "Wait, you two can speak Italian?"

"Y-yeah, just not that well." I replied. "We know enough to get by if we ever went to Italy."

"Strange, you almost sound like it's your first language." The girl mussed.

"L-let us help you up." I stammered out. Issei-kun and I each took one of the girls hands and we pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, both of you." The girl smiled warmly. "Though, would you two mind helping me find someplace?"

"No! Not at all!" Issei-kun exclaimed eagerly.

I glanced over to my friend, but saw there was a starry look in his eyes. The girl in front of us was cute and I had no doubt in my mind that Isse-kun was letting his lecherous mind run rampant. While the girl didn't have the chest size that either of us loved in girls, her face was warm and welcoming and her eyes spoke of a pure innocence. He long blonde hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. It was hard to say that this girl was anything but beautiful.

"Yeah, sure where do you need to go?" I asked.

"I was just transferred to the church here, and I can't find it." The nun told us, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"The church?" Issei-kun asked. "I think I know where it is, we can take you there."

"Really? You'd be so kind as to-" The nun began in an excited voice, but her stomach made a loud churning noise.

"Let's treat you to some lunch first Nun-san." I chuckled.

"I-I couldn't." The girl shook her head.

"If you don't then we won't show you where the church is." Issei agreed with a smile.

"A-alright then." The nun agreed. "My name is Argento Asia by the way, please call me Asia."

"I'm Tani Yasuo, call me Yasuo." I smiled to Asia-san.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Issei." Issei-kun grinned as well.

* * *

"Holy shit that church is creepy as all bloody fucking hell." I cursed out, feeling better at having the ability to swear again. For some reason, it felt wrong to curse around Asia-san.

"I know what you mean." Issei-kun replied with a shiver. "I don't like this feeling I have."

"I hope we meet her again." I mentioned, turning around and walking away from the general area of the church. "She seems like a nice person."

"She's cute too." Issei smiled and I smirked back.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out. I found a message from Ake-chan waiting for me letting me know that I had a summons waiting for me.

"Looks like my day off isn't really my day off." I sighed out.

"Who's summoning you?" Issei-kun asked, looking confused. For the most part, devil jobs were done at night and almost never in the day.

"No clue, just hope it isn't Muika-san or Shijo-san. While I enjoy playing games with Shijo-san, he's really annoying when he wins and worse when he loses." I sighed out, rubbing my face.

"What about Muika-san?" Issei asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You try giving a woman with a perfect figure who is perpetually horny a back massage and you see how long you fuckign last." I shot back. "If I was any less of a person I would probably just seduce her and screw her. So basically if I was you."

Issei-kun glared at me while I wore a shit eating grin.

"I'll see you later Issei-kun." I grinned before teleporting away from my friend only a second before he threw a punch at me.

When my vision refocused on my surroundings, I found myself in a small apartment. From the looks of things, I was in what served as both the living room and dining room of the apartment with the kitchen to my left. Two doors were to my right, but both of them were closed. I was standing in front of a small loveseat and a coffee table. Sitting on the loveseat, was a woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties.

The woman's hair was a dark brown to the point of almost being black and she had a streak of white hair in her bangs. Her eyes were a warm shade of chocolate brown that looked up at me with wonder and surprise. The rest of the woman was rather average. She had an attractiveness to her however that was like a "girl next door" sort of attractive.

"H-hello." The woman spoke up in a soft and almost musical voice, though it was tainted by nervousness. "I-I wasn't expecting someone like me."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Not expecting someone that was human? If you'd like I could go and find someone that more monstrous."

"N-no! Not like that! I-I ment like this." The woman stammered and shook her head. From the top of her head and from her back, a pair of dog ears and a tail appeared,l the same color as her hair.

"Well, this is unexpected." I replied and let my Inugami side show as well, though a perverse feeling of wrongness washed over me. "If Koneko-kun could smell it, makes sense that others could."

I forced my Inugami ears and tail to disappear and immediately felt a thousand times better. While it did give me better senses, my human blood was the dominating force in my body, as I am only a fourth Inugami.

"So, you summoned a devil?" I asked with a warm smile. I was told that the best way to make sure that I got a contract, was by being nice to the clients, no matter how much I didn't like being nice to obnoxious people.

"I-I did." The did stammered nodding her head.

"Well then, what is it that you would like me to do?" I asked, keeping in my annoyance.

"I-I want to go out, on a date." The woman stated.

"What?" I asked, blinking like a fish out of water. "What?"

"W-well, I've never really had a boyfriend before, so I wanted to know what it was like to go out on a date." The woman nervously replied, looking down at her feet. "If you don't want to, t-then you don't need to."

"No, I'll do it." I replied, making the woman look up to me in shock.

"Y-you will?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, only time I've been on a date my self, it ended up with my girlfriend killing me." I replied with a small chuckle. "Thanks to that, I became a devil, but even still, I'll give this a shot."

"Realy?!" The woman stated more than asked and jumped over the coffee table between us, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you Devil-san!"

"N-name's Tani Yasuo." I replied, awkwardly hugging her back.

"I-I'm Nishi Masato, Yas-chan!" The woman replied. "P-please, just for today, think of me as your girlfriend and let me think of you as my boyfriend."

"A-alright…. Masa-chan." I replied with an awkward smile. "Let's get going then."

* * *

By the time I returned home, I was both happy and significantly pissed off. I ended up taking Masa-chan to see a romance movie that had just come out and she ended up snuggling up next to me for the entire film. After that I took her out to dinner and the two of us got to know each other. I found out that she's a smart and nice person, but because she's timid and not drop dead gorgeous, she's never had a boyfriend or been able to ask anyone out. I also found out that she's good with using her _ki_ and also dabbles in magic to an I took her home, she ended up kissing me before quickly hurrying into her apartment and shutting the door on me.

At the same time, my date with her made me extremely happy, but also severely pissed off. On one hand, I had a good time and she said that she did too. On the other hand, I was pissed that I now had a firestorm of conflicting emotions raging inside me.

"And just think," I muttered to myself, dropping into the couch in my living room. "I wouldn't need to deal with all this if I was gay."

"O-oh, Yasuo-kun, y-you're back." I heard the startled voice of Yumi-san from the doorway to the living room.

I looked over to the knight and caught what looked like a magazine or something disappear behind her back. For a second, I thought I saw a profile of my face on the magazine.

"Something wrong Yumi-san?" I asked.

"N-No." She replied her cheeks turning red. "H-how was your summons?"

"It was weird." I replied rubbing my face. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?" Yumi-san asked, looking worried.

"No, just weird." I sighed, standing up. "I think I'm going to call it an early night."

"A-alright, have a good night Yasuo-kun." Yumi replied, keeping the magazine behind her back hidden from me while I walk past her.

"You too Yumi-kun, see you in the morning." I replied, heading to my room.

* * *

The next day, came and went uneventfully. After school was done, I found myself in the ORC clubroom sitting on one of the large couches of the room. In front of me on the table between the two couches, was what looked like Yumi-san's books. Sticking out from the otherwise neat pile, was what looked like a magazine.

My curiosity getting the better of me, I reached over and pulled the magazine out from the pile. I looked at it, and immediately started laughing. The magazine turned out to be a comic book, and one about two students of our school, specifically about myself and Issei-kun. I dropped the comic book back on the table, and used both hands to hold my sides.

Over my hysterical laughter, I barely heard the door opening and two people enter the room.

"What's so funny Yasuo-kun?" I heard Issei-kun ask.

"N-no!" I heard Yumi-san cry out and rush over to the table.

"Dude, you won't believe this." I laughed out through my uncontrollable laughter.

"N-no! D-don't listen to him!" Yumi-san cried out over my laughter.

"There's a comic about us." I sobbed out, wiping my face of the tears from my laughter. "It's a yaoi comic man!"

After the last word left my mouth, I feel to the floor laughing again, holding my sides and curling up into a ball. It wasn't until I nearly passed out from lack of air that I managed to stop laughing.

"Y-yumi-san," I chuckled out, standing up and looking to the embarrassed knight. "Why didn't you tell me about this."

"I-I didn't want you to know." Yumi-san replied, her face a dark red color.

"Can I see it? I need to know what is being written behind our backs." I grinned.

Yumi-san hugged the comic to her chest and backed away a step.

"I'm not judging you for it, hell if I had known, I probably would have gotten my hands on this sooner." I told the knight, stretching out my hand.

Reluctantly, Yumi-san gave me the comic and I sat down, opening it up. Issei-kun sat down next to me, reading over my shoulder. After finishing the comic, Issei-kun had moved clear to the other side of the room while I was grinning like an idiot.

"Issei-kun, you have no idea how much ammo the girls of our year have just given me to throw at you." I looked to my friend before handing the comic back to Yumi-san.

"But we're not gay!" Issei-kun replied in anger.

"No one else knows that." I grin evilly and glance at Yumi-san. "And it seems like some girls might enjoy it if we were."

"I'm going to kill you!" Issei-kun yelled out, rage on his face while Yumi-san blushed like mad.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! sorry this took so long, work and life have been making it hard to write as of late. Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought!

Massive thanks to my guildmate Shino who helped me with part of this.

Also, for anyone that also reads Half-breed, I'm currently suffering a bit of writer's block with the next chapter. I know where I want to go, but getting there is proving to be a massive pile of dicks.

To Currahee - no, the Riser bit will not change, just how it ends up happening will.

To Argorok - A YasuoxAkeno bit will be coming up soon, though as Issei and Yasuo both have the same issue because of the Fallen Angels that killed them, that needs to be dealt with first (Yasuo however isn't as affected by it as Issei is).


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the incident with Yumi-san and Issei-kun in the club room was exhausting for me. For starters, I ended up getting summoned by Masa-chan again and this time I actually got a contract from her. This time, instead of a date, she had asked me to simply have a home cooked dinner with her and keep her company for the evening. While Masa-chan was a good cook and a nice person to be around, her contract ended up taking the entire night to complete, costing me a few hours of the every precious time spent sleeping.

I ended up spending the night sleeping on the couch and earned myself a rather annoying kink in my neck because of it. The morning went on however with Ake-chan scolding me for not sleeping with her and Yumi-san not looking at me thanks to still being embarrassed about what I found yesterday. When we left for school and met up with Issei-kun, Rias-senpai, and Koneko-san, Issei-kun seemed distant. He said it was nothing, but I knew better than to press the issue.

Our morning classes went by without anything interesting happening save for Issei-san and his perverted friends being put into their place by the Kendo team.

When lunch came, I went to the cafeteria in the hopes of scarfing down my lunch. I was going to try and practice using my demonic powers in the club room for the rest of our lunch break after that. When I stepped into the cafeteria however, I found about a dozen of the second year boys gathered around a two person table. The boys all looked to be arguing with each other and after getting a glance through the throng of bodies, I saw the source of the argument.

I let out a sigh, but walked over to the table the boys were surrounding and shoved my way through them.

"Fuck off nerds." I growled to the other boys and sat down in the unoccupied chair. I looked across the table to see the surprised a slightly flushed face of Yumi-san looking at me with our other classmates.

"Hey, who do you think you are sitting here?!" One of our classmates spat at me.

"I'm Yumi-san's friend and I'm having lunch with her." I growled back, focusing my _ki_ into giving off a fearful aura. "Now like I said, fuck off nerds."

"W-whatever." Another boy replied, trying to sound tough. I could see through the facade and saw that there was fear in all of them. Thanks to my mixed blood and my ability to focus my _ki_ normal humans would be terrified of my aura of fear.

The boys that had been surrounding Yumi-san all left and sat at another table, glaring at me with both hate and fear.

"Works every time." I chuckle to myself and give Yumi-san a smile.

"H-how did you-?" Yumi-san asks, her eyes darting from her bento to my eyes. I looked around and noticed that no one else was looking for the time being and shrugged to myself.

"Its thanks to this." I replied and allowed my wolf ears to manifest atop my head. Yumi-san gasps in surprise and I quickly put them away.

"You're a Yokai?" She asks me in surprise. Her eyes wide with the same light of a girl when she sees an adorable puppy.

"Kind of." I shrug. "My Okaa-san was half Inugami, my Otou-san is a full blooded human. His blood however, is stronger than the Inugami blood in me. Thanks to my Okaa-san, I can use Senjutsu and some of the other Inugami abilities she taught me."

"Does anyone else know?" Yumi-san asked, her face flushed slightly.

"Nope, I feel weird with my Inugami side showing." I reply with a smile. "It's like trying to wear clothing tailored for someone else that's almost the same size as you. You can wear it, but it doesn't quite fit. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone else, I'll do anything for you as long as you keep my secret."

"A-anything?" Yumi-san asked, the pink on her cheeks deepening even more. "W-would you, sleep with me, every once in a while?"

"What?" I blurted out, my mind instantly racing to an image of Yumi-san in nothing but her underwear with a seductive look on her face.

I shook my head, forcing myself to get rid of the echi thoughts that started to run rampant in my mind. While I might have the dream or one day having a harem of girls around me, I knew that it was just that, a dream, something that would never come true. I would be kidding myself if I ever thought someone like Yumi-san would even think of me in such a way.

"Like what you do with Akeno-senpai, how you two share a bed every night." Yumi-san clarified, a panicked look on her face. "That sounded bad didn't it?"

"If I didn't know better Yumi-san, I'd think you were talking about something else." I chuckled awkwardly. "If I was Issei-kun, I'd probably have one of his stupid nose bleeds."

Yumi-san blushed and looked down at her food in embarrassment.

"Sure, long as you don't mind me asking why." I replied with a soft smile.

"Its comforting being around you." Yumi-san muttered, her cheeks now a dark red.

"Heh, that's a first." I chuckled and pointed to her bento and the food in it. The entire time we'd been talking, the two of us had been picking at our lunches. "So what do you think?"

"It's good, better than yesterday's, why?" Yumi-san replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"I made the bentos today for the three of us. Otou-san and I take turns making them, so I figured that I'd see what you thought of my cooking." I smirked.

"Y-you make them? Why?" Yumi-san asked in surprise.

"You're guests in my home and the two of you are both people that I care about. Least I can do is take care of the little things." I shrugged. What I didn't tell her, was that some small part of me hoped that the affection that I made the bentos with would be returned one day.

"T-thank you Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san smiled brightly. "There are days where it makes me feel warm inside eating lunch, those must be when you make them."

The two of us eat in silence for a few minutes. Thanks to helping Yumi-san and being a friend to her, I realized that I wouldn't be able to practice with my powers today, but spending lunch with Yumi-san was more enjoyable than training ever could hope to be.

"Yasuo-kun?" Yumi-san broke the silence between us. "The other day, you said that you don't think that you didn't 'have a shot' with Akeno-senpai and I. W-why do you think that?"

I looked the Yumi-san in surprise that the unexpected question. She met my gaze with her own almost timid and shy eyes. The look on her face made pain arc through my chest that I couldn't describe.

"Because it's true?" I questioned. "Speaking bluntly, you and Ake-chan are both beautiful women, there is no reason for a noble of the underworld or a girl like you to have any interest in me. I don't see any reason for any woman to like me as anything more than a friend, at least not for long anyways."

"But that's not true." Yumi-san shook her head, a pleading look in her eyes and her red flush deepening. "Akeno-senpai and I both-."

Yumi-san didn't get the chance to finish. Mid sentence, Issei-kun was thrown into our table, breaking it in half and scattering the remainders of our lunches over the floor.

"Hey!" I barked, standing up and looking in the direction that Isse-kun had been thrown. I spotted a large burly third year boy who had a smirking third year girl behind him. "The fuck do you think you're doing to my friend?!"

"Sit down kid." The boy replied, walking towards the three of us. "Unless you're another pervert that's trying to rape my girlfriend, back off."

"Issei-kun is harmless, a pervert, but bloody fucking harmless." I growled, stalking towards the third year. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friend with your massive wanking muscles."

"What did you say?" The third year snarled. And I pointed to his large arms.

"Those things, you probably got them from jerking off your tiny dick." I smirked while the third year loomed over me. Even though the boy was at least a half foot taller than me and twice my size, I knew it wouldn't matter against me. "So you gonna fuck off, or do I have to get your whore to do it for you?"

My last comment snapped the other boy's control. He yelled out and charged at me, a fist raised to strike. I grinned and let my _ki_ flow through me, quickening my reflexes. I stood my ground until the last moment when the large man threw his punch at me.

In a blur of motion, I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and stopped the strike. I spun around and using my smaller form and the natural leverage I had against the other boy, I threw him over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground at my feet.

The impact of his entire body hitting the tiled floor forced the air out of the other boy's lungs and I capitalized on the chance I had. I heavily dropped down onto the boy's chest and planted both of my feet on his arms, pinning him to the ground. I leaned down and brought my face to be within inches of his.

"Now, you gonna fuck off, or do I have to get your whore to do it for you?" I snarled, repeating myself.

"Tani-san! What is the meaning of this?!" I heard the voice of the academy's principal from in front of me.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Yumi-san's voice spoke out first.

"He was protecting Issei-kun and I Principal-sama." Yumi-san claimed. "This third year attacked us and Yasuo-kun protected us."

"Is this true?' The principal asked the room and everyone, including the brute's girlfriend, nodded their heads. "Tani-kun, please assist me in bringing Makoto-kun here to my office then."

I nodded and stood from the brute's chest and snarled to him. "Get up."

Nodding with fear in his eyes, the third year stood up like a terrified puppy.

* * *

"What's going on with him?" I muttered to myself while pacing the club room.

Ever since Issei-kun left on his summons, I had felt something wrong inside of me. I didn't know why, but something told me that Issei-kun was in danger and needed my help.

[Draig's host is going to die.] A calm yet irritated voice sounded in my head. [He's going to die tonight before we can fight him.]

 _Albion! What the fuck makes you say that about my friend?_ I growled to the dragon spirit.

[The feeling you have, that's the fates warning that the host of Draig is going to die prematurely. The fates have been giving Draig and I the chance to fight with each host we have since we were sealed away. This feeling you have is their warning.]

"Rias-senpai, we need to help Issei-kun." I spoke out, making everyone in the room look at me in surprise.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Rias-senpai asked, concern in her voice. It was no secret to everyone but Issei-kun that the heir of the Gremory House had feelings for Issei-kun, if something was wrong with him, it was sure to make the king worried for her pawn.

"Something's just not right, we need to go and help him." I replied, shaking my head. "I can't explain it, it's just a feeling I have."

"Let's go and help him then." Yumi-san exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

Everyone gathered in the teleportation circle and the two kings teleported us to the location where Issei-kun was summoned to. When the light flashed and cleared from our eyes, we found ourselves in a large living room. The smell of death wreaked in the air and I could smell blood all over the room.

In front of us, were three figures. Issei-kun was kneeling on the ground holding his side. Blood was dripping out of a myriad of wounds all over his body and his legs had two bullet holes in them just above the knees. The other two figures, I recognized instantly as being from the church, but while one of them I was glad to see, the other filled me with rage and hate.

"You." I snarled stepping in front of Issei-san and making my gauntlet appear. "Nice of you to show up again, ready for payback?"

I felt cure untainted rage and hate flowing through my veins with each second that I looked at the blond haired man in front of me. While he wore the outfit of being a priest, he had long ago been forsaken by God and everything holy. The look of insanity and pure malice on his face was proof enough of that alone. The man standing before me, was none other than Freed Zelzan, the trash responsible for my mother's death and my forced removal from Kyoto.

"Yasuo-kun?" The other figure questioned. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hmmmm? You know this devil Asia-chan?" Freed questioned, an evil look in his eyes. "Isn't he the other piece of shit that brought you to us?"

I growled and my eyes darted to the shaking form of Asia-chan standing next to Freed. I felt my rage increase at seeing that the pure soul that is Asia-chan is with someone like Freed.

"So how've you been Wolf Boy? How's your mother doing? Ohhhh~ that's right." Freed sneered, mocking me.

"Bastard!" I howled out and charged the stray exorcist.

Freed was caught off guard by my sudden attack and managed to almost avoid my attack. My punch glanced off Freed's shoulder, but the contact was enough.

[Divide!] Albion's voice rang out and I felt my power grow.

"You'll pay for your sins!" I howled, feeling my _ki_ building and mixing with my demonic energy.

"Coming from a wolf devil? How quaint!" Freed cackled and swung at me with his sword of light.

I dodged the attack and slammed him in the chest with both of my fists at once. My _ki_ , demonic energy, and Scared gear all let loose at once.

[Divide!]

Out from my fists, spiritual energy and blue flames engulfed Freed. I could feel the spiritual energy cutting apart his soul while the blue flames burned away at his flesh and clothes.

"You little shit!" Freed snarled out, pulling out a vial of water. I could smell the holy power filling the water and fear raced through my veins. "Die!"

Freed threw the vial of holy water towards me, but I dodged with ease. I was honestly surprised at how quick I moved away from the attack. If I had any guess, i managed to use the speed that I had gained from being a queen to avoid the attack.

"... I sense Fallen coming." Koneko-chan spoke out, grabbing Issei-kun and throwing him over her small shoulders.

"Yas-kun, we need to go." Ake-chan called out to me and I snarled.

"I'm not giving up this chance." I growled and made to charge, a pair of arms and a soft pair of breast at my back however stopped me.

"Yasuo-kun, we need to go, please." Yumi-san begged me.

"I'm not done with you Freed." I howled at the human, but allowed Yumi-san to pull me back onto the circle.

"Looking forward to killing you Wolf Devil Boy!" Freed cackled in return.

Red light flared around us and we returned to the club room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and light flared around me again. When the light cleared this last time, I found myself along with Ake-chan and Yumi-san standing in my room.

"What was that all about Yas-kun?" Ake-chan asked me. "What did he mean by Wolf Boy?"

"That man is Freed Zelzan, a former exorcist and a holy sword user. He killed my mother last year and framed me for it." I replied, letting out my built up rage and force my Inugami side to show. "My mother was half Inugami."

"Ara, ara Yas-kun, why didn't you tell me you could be so cute?!" Ake-chan exclaimed, putting a hand to my head and scratching behind my wolf ears. My hand shot up and grabbed Ake-chan's wrist.

"Not now." I snarled and walked out of the room.

Before I realized it, I found myself in my living room sitting on one of the couches with my tail draped over my thighs.

"Yasuo-kun?" Yumi-san's small voice asked from next to me. "Are going to be alright?"

"I almost had him." I growled, clenching my fist tight. "I almost had the head of my mother's killer, but I had to run from him."

Yumi-san sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. A blush came to my face when I noticed that she was hugging my head to her soft breasts.

"I know what you mean Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san whispered to me. "And Akeno-senpai can be insensitive at times, but she means well."

Neither of us said anything for several long minutes. The entire time we sat there, Yumi-san kept me from moving my head from her chest while at the same time she kept rubbing my head like one would when petting a dog. I don't know why, but it was oddly calming.

"We should go and get some sleep, we have school tomorrow and I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." Yumi-san told me and I nodded.

We stood up and made our way upstairs. When I tried to go to my room, Yumi-san stopped me and pulled me towards hers.

"You start tonight." Yumi-san blushed when we were in her room.

Realizing what she meant, I chuckled and turned around, letting her change without worrying about me looking. I stripped out of all my clothes save for my underwear and neatly piled the clothes next to the door for me to take care of in the morning.

":Y-you can look now Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san replied and I turned around.

I found Yumi-san, her cheeks a dark red color climbing into her bed. She was clothed in nothing but her bra and panties that were the same color as her eyes. Once the blushing Yum-san had climbed under her covers, I followed suit, laying down next to her. While I made to lay on my side, Yumi-san forced me to lay on my back and she lay her head on my chest.

"G-goodnight Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san stammered, cuddling up against me.

"G-goodnight Yumi-san." I replied, wrapping an arm around her back.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after saving Issei I could think of nothing other than the burning desire I had to hunt down and kill Freed Zelzan. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes and found a place to eat lunch alone. The only thing that was running through my mind, was how I would tear the insane bastard apart limb from limb.

When school was over, I found myself pacing back and forth in the club room. Issei-kun and I had agreed at the start of our first class that we would go and save Asia and kill Freed together. Even though I could feel the concerned eyes of both Yumi-san and Koneko-chan on me, I couldn't stop my pacing while I waited for Issei-kun to show up.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard the door opening. I looked up to see Issei-kun with a grim expression on walking in. Our eyes met, and we both nodded to each other.

"Ready?" I asked, rolling my shoulders. "I won't think less of you if you back out now."

"No, we're doing this together." Issei-kun replied and walked over to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and I placed one on his. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know, you've become like a brother to me Yasuo-san."

"Live as brothers, die as brothers." I nodded. The two of us knew that if we were to save Asia and kill freed, we very well could end up dying ourselves. We were ready for that however.

"Y-Yasuo-kun? What's going on?" Yumi-san asked, looking at us with worry.

"We're going to go and save Asia from that bastard Freed, and I'm going to kill him." I replied. "Don't tell Rias-senpai or Ake-chan, you'll only get in trouble if they find out you know we're doing this."

"... We're going with you mut." Koneko-chan replied in her emotionless voice. Her eyes were cold and told us there was no arguing with her.

"You're lucky I like you cat." I growled back.

Yumi-san and Koneko-chan stood next to Issei-kun and I. I created a teleportation circle under us and in a flash of blue, we appeared out in front of the church Issei-kun and I brought Asia-san to. I stepped out in front of the other three, making my Sacred Gear appear on my arm and gathered my demonic and spiritual powers.

"Yasuo-kun? Why was your circle blue and not red?" Yumi-san asked just as I surrounded myself in a blue aura.

"Because I like blue more than red." I replied with a shrug. "The color is the choice of the user for magic and demon powers."

Before anyone else could distract me, I looked up to the sky and found heavy storm clouds forming above us.

"Storm, Earth, and Fire, heed my call!" I yelled to the sky and let out my Inugami side.

I howled into the air and lightning filled the now dark sky. Rain began lightly drizzling down on us. Inside of me, I felt two familiar presences wash over me before the energy leaped out of my body.

Standing before me, were two large spirit wolves. Each one easily stood up to my ribs while on all fours and each one had a feral look in their eyes.

"It's time to hunt." I grinned to the two spirit wolves and walked towards the church with the two wolves right on my heels.

After taking only a few steps away from my stunned friends, over a dozen men and women in clothing of the church charged out. Each one of the stray exorcists held a sword of light in one hand and a holy revolver in the other.

"Stop them!" One of the exorcists called out. "We can't let them stop the ritual!"

"Hey guys, you know what time it is?" I asked over my shoulder.

"W-what?" Yumi-san asked, snapping out of her daze.

"I'm not sure, but I think that it might be trash o'clock!" I yelled out and charged towards the exorcists. The two spirit wolves let out bloodthirsty howls and followed right behind me.

With only a dozen feet left before reaching the exorcists, I jumped into the air and slammed back to the ground, landing on an unfortunate woman. The woman I landed on was crushed under me and the demonic and spiritual powers that radiated from my body. I let out a yell and released a burst of both of my powers, knocking over some, while causing others to stumble.

"FROST SHOCK!" I yelled out and threw a punch into the closest exorcist. My hand was covered in ice and when the blow connected, the ice froze the man in place.

""Yas-kun!" I hear Yumi-san call out in warning.

I spin around in time to see a light sword descending on me. Before I could move to try and parry the blow, a sword made of darkness parried the sword for me.

"Thanks Yumi-san!" I call to the knight as she faces off against the exorcist that tried attacking me.

Koneko-chan and Issei-kun have also joined in on the fighting, each of them engaging with at least one of the exorcists. The air is filled with the sounds of battle and the cries of men and women being torn apart by my spirit wolves. While I had some battle experience and so did Koneko-chan and Yumi-san, Issei-kun had none. The spirit wolves however had centuries of experience from fighting with the past shamans of the Inugami. It was only thanks to my mother that I could summon the wolves.

I growled to myself and leaped at an exorcist, feeling the adrenaline rush in my veins. It's an addicting experience fighting someone, even more so when it's a strong opponent.

* * *

We had only just finished killing the fodder that was sent to slow us down outside. After killing the fools, the others and I entered the church and found Freed casually sitting on an altar at the front of the church. The altar had been moved aside to reveal a set of stairs leading below the church.

"So, did you have fun outside wolfy boy~?" I heard the taunting voice of freed call out.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." I snarled and my spirit wolves growl as well. "You guys go and save Asia, this asshole is mine."

"Want to meet your mother again that ba-?" Freed began taunting, but he was silenced when I charged him with a bloodcurdling howl.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and slammed my fist into his unexpecting face.

"You piece of shit!" Freed snarled back and slashed at me with his sword and leveled his gun at me.

A crack filled the air and I yelled out in pain. One of his bullets bit into the flesh of my chest and went straight through. The pain that raced through my body made me feel like my chest was on fire and I struggled to breathe, the bastard must have hit a lung. Thanks to the bullet, Freed's sword found a home deep in my arm.

The light from the sword burned my body and caused my vision to fade in and out.

"Get off me!" I heard Freed yell out in fear and the sword was pulled from my flesh.

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to stay standing and my vision tunneled on Freed and Freed alone. The exorcist was now on his back, fending off the spirit wolves with his sword and feet. WHile he kicked one of them away, the other sunk its teeth into the man's gun arm.

I forced myself to move, I had no problem dying now so long as I took Freed with me. With the burning pain in my body clouding my vision, I charged at Freed who just managed to stand up from the assault of the wolves. From the whimpers I heard, he had managed to take out the wolves and send their spirits back to where they came from.

"DIE!" I yelled and pulled back both of my fists, filling them with electrical energy.

As one, both fists connected with Freed's chest and discharged the electricity into him.

[Divide!] Albion's voice called out while the man's body convulsed and spasmed from the lightning running through his body.

I pulled away from the man and stumbled backwards a few steps. I couldn't have much longer, but I'm not going alone.

"You're not taking her!" I heard a voice yell from behind me.

I turned my head just so to catch two black winged women chasing Issei-kun and Asia-chan from the stairs in the floor.

"And that's my queue to leave." Freed snarled and my head whipped back to him. He had a metal ball in his hand, which he threw to the ground. Smoke and light filled my vision. When it cleared, my prey was gone.

"NO!" I howled in rage, turning on the two Fallen that were attacking Issei-kun and Asia-chan.

In rage, I filled my hands full of _ki_ and thrust my palms towards the two Fallen. "Hadouken!"

With my attack, I could feel my spiritual energy wavering. I'm already on my last leg, and the attack only made things worse. I dropped to the floor, my vision going completely black now. All I heard from my attack, was the sounds of pain and anger coming from both of the Fallen.

"Yasuo!" Issei-kun cried out and I could feel him and Asia-chan next to me. "Hold on, we're not done yet!"

"Stay still Yasuo-kun." Aisa-chan ordered and I could hear tears in her voice.

My vision changed from black to green and it slowly cleared. I could feel the pain from my wounds easing and my strength being restored, but Asia-chan's healing wasn't going to be enough to get me back to full health.

Snarling, I stood up and grit my teeth against the pain. Compared to what I just went through, my body was now only numb and my breaths came in slight wheezes. I looked to see The two Fallen that had first killed Isse-kun and I standing up from the floor. By the burns on their bodies and the ones I felt on their souls, my attack must have done more than I thought.

"Y-Yas-kun?!" I heard the blue haired Fallen stammer out in disbelief. "A-are you alright?"

 _She's just trying to get to you. You can kill her like any other rat._ I snarled to myself after feeling an unexplainable pain in my chest.

"The fuck do you care Kalawarner? You killed him just like I killed the pervert. Say it all you want, he's still a piece of Yaoki filth." The raven haired Fallen snapped.

"Blood for blood brother." I growled to Issei-kun. "These two have a debt to pay."

"You think you can take us you Inugami trash?!" The raven haired Fallen spat out, spears of light forming in each of her hands.

"Hey brother, you know what time it is?" I asked, a smirk on my lips and ice forming on my hands.

"I'm pretty sure it's trash o'clock." Isse-kun grinned and the two of us charged the Fallen.

While I charged a fearful looking Kalawarner, Issei-kun charged the other Fallen. At the last moment, Kalawarner formed a sword of pure light in her hands and held it to block my attack. I fainted high but ended up connecting low at her stomach. My hands slammed into the Fallen's stomach and the ice on my fists discharged, covering her limbs in ice.

"ASIA-CHAN!" I heard Issei-kun yell out in despair.

I turned from the now helpless Kalawarner and looked to see Asia-chan with a spear of light in her chest. Asia-chan fell and landed on her back, her eyes full of fear and despair.

"Time for you again you little shit!" The raven haired Fallen laughed out and she raised her other spear to throw.

While Issei-kun was running to Asia-chan's now lifeless corpse, the Fallen threw her spear at Issei-kun's back.

"You whore!" I yelled out in rage and felt something change inside me.

Before I knew what was happening, I was flying towards Issei-kun and the spear of light. When my gauntleted hands closed around the spear, I felt pain race threw my arms but it quickly changed from pain to power.

[Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!]

The spear of light faded from existence and I felt invigorated. I turned from Isse-kun who was now cradling Asia-chan's corpse to the Fallen that had killed the innocent nun. The woman was standing with pure shock on her face and what looked like fear.

"No one hurts my family!" I roared out and raced towards the Fallen.

I slammed a leg into her chest, sending her sprawling backwards and slamming into the wall behind her. At the edges of my vision, I saw that Koneko-chan and Yumi-san had climbed the stairs, battered but otherwise unhurt. Near the doors of the church, I barely caught the forms of both Rias-senpai and Ake-chan standing in the open doorway.

I dropped down to the floor, only realizing just then that I had been floating in the air. I stalked over to the raven haired Fallen and felt the heavy weight to my steps. While I felt no different, I realized that I was now a few inches taller and that my entire body was heavier. Glancing down at myself, I found that my body was encased in shining white armor with sapphires set into it.

"I-Ise-kun!" The voice of what had once been Yuumi-san called out in desperation.

"Ise-kun! Help me! This devil is going to kill me!" The Fallen called out, fear in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Please! Ise-kun! I love you! We can still be together!" The fallen called out.

"Burn in hell." I snarled.

I raised up my right hand, willing all of my powers to focus into my fist. Fire, ice, lightning, _ki,_ and raw demonic power filled my fist. In one swift motion, I slammed the fist straight into her chest.

"ISE-KUN!" The Fallen cried out as her body and soul were destroyed by my raw power.

I panted in exhaustion and felt myself shrink and grow lighter. I looked and found that my armor was gone and so was my Sacred Gear. I was now wheezing thanks to the injury to my lung and the stamina it took for that final blow. I looked to the still frozen Kalawarner and say that she was looking at me with pure fear in her eyes.

I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, bringing my face level to hers.

"A-are you going to kill me too?" She asked in fear, trying to shrink away from me. "Like how you did with Raynare?"

"Yasuo-kun, let me do it." I heard the cold voice of Yumi-san speak behind me.

I didn't reply to either of them and instead reached out and grabbed hold of Kalawarner's neck and began squeezing. I filled my hand with spiritual power and hoped that what I was going to do now would actually work. While some deserved nothing more than to be destroyed, others needed to repent for their sins.

"Kalawarner the Fallen, you have committed crimes against me and my clan. You have sinned against my ancestors and the spirits of all that watch over me. The elements themselves demand to taste your blood." I spoke evenly, squeezing her neck even more.

"You have dared to try and claim the life of another that was not your enemy. You attempted to take a life that was not yours to take. You have been damned to punishment and retribution. As the man worse life you tried to take, I will be the one to carry out your punishment and be your jailor.

Until a day where I deem that you have repaid your blood debt to me, you will live for me. Your life is now mine. My wishes are your orders, my desires are your goals. My commands are your lifeblood. My words is your everything."

With the final words spoken to the ritual, the energy in my hand was released onto Kalawarner. I removed my hand, letting her breathe only seconds before she passed out. Replacing my hand around her neck, was a metal collar. Attached to the collar, was a metal chain that ran up to my hand and wrapped around it.

My final act of the night drained me of all the energy I had left. Before I knew what was happening, I fell backwards with my mind fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

I let out a groan at hearing my alarm beeping at me. I reached over with one hand and slapped the clock to turn of the alarm and rubbed my face with my other hand. I stopped however when I felt cold metal touching my face.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at the metal chain that surrounded my left hand. Following the chain, I found Kalawarner, my new slave, sitting on the floor next to my bed. Her expression was both full of fear and yet worry as well.

"Yas-" Kalawarner began be the glare of death I gave her silenced the Fallen Angel.

"You are my slave now Fallen. You will call me either Master or Tani-sama. Nothing else will be acceptable. If I hear you call me something else or you call me something else to anyone without my permission, you will be punished. Am I clear?" I asked, my tone cold.

"Y-yes Master." Kalawarner replied, looking at the floor.

"Anyone else in my king's peerage will be addressed in the same way, the same goes for the peerage of Gremory Rias. If any of them order you to do something, consider it a direct order from me. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master." Kalawarner replied, keeping her eyes looking at the floor.

"Now, how long have I been out?" I asked, sitting up on my bed. "And where is Akeno-san and Yumi-san?"

"It's been two days since the battle Master. Kiba-sama and Himejima-sama have been sleeping in Kiba-sama's room and are there now." Kalawarner replied automatically. Thanks to the ritual that I performed on her, she was conditioned to be the perfect slave or pet, whichever I desired, by the magic.

"Good. Inform them that I'm awake while I go and take a shower. After I am done, you do the same." I ordered, standing up from my bed, ignoring that I was completely naked and that her head was situated in just the right spot if I had wanted to use her as a pet.

"Yes Master." Kalawarner replied and quickly left to do as I ordered.

I let the chain disappear from my hand. Since it was a spiritual object and not truly a physical one, it was my choice of whether or not it was visible.

I walked to my bathroom and rubbed my temples, noticing that I had a splitting headache forming. Thanks to pushing myself past my limits in my fight with Freed and Raynare, I would definitely be feeling the backlash from that for at least a few weeks, if not a few months. Since I had no problem with dying that night, I had recklessly pushed myself past my limits and past what my body and soul could handle. It was only thanks to the healing from Asia-chan that I was even alive now to begin with.

I need to remember to not push myself to that extreme anymore, if I do it again, I won't survive it. I just need to get stronger the normal way; through hard work and a lot of time.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would like that thank you all so much for continuing to read this! Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for improvement.

For anyone that also reads Half-breed, I have about half a chapter written for that and it should be up in a couple of days. Thanks to work and tomorrow being that day that marks my 19th circulation of our solar system, I'm going to be busy for the next couple days. I will do my best to get that chapter out when I can.

Also, massive thanks go to my guildmate Zamp, even though he doesn't read this. The part about "trash o'clock" is one of his sayings and he's not a massive douche all the time and let me use it in here. Since I'm not taking as much of a serious approach to this story as I am with Half-breed, I'll be having more funny bits in here and eventually, more lemons. As such, things like Zamp's saying and other bits that other guildmates help me with will be in here as well.

Once more, hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yumi POV**

"Yas-kun!" I cried out and caught him just moments before he fell to the ground.

Ignoring the sobs from Issei-san and Rias-senpai's soothing voice to her pawn, I placed my head on Yas-kun's chest, laying my ear over his heart. To my relief, his heart was still beating, but the beats were slow and weak.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let my head rest on his chest for a moment before sitting up. As long as he was still alive, Akeno-senpai would be able to heal him in time. At the thought of how our king would need to heal Yas-kun, a sick feeling of jealousy gripped my chest. There was no way for me to deny it, Yasuo-kun had managed to take something that I never thought could be taken from me, and all because he didn't realize that someone could return the feelings he had for them. I didn't know why he thought that he wasn't good enough for people like me or our king, but if he let me, I would want to know so I could help him see past it.

"Ise-kun, I can save her if you take a step back." I heard Rias-senpai sooth to the pawn. A moment later I could feel power surging around what was once the corpse of Asia-chan.

I turned around to see that Asia-chan was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Asia-chan looked around in confusion and then surprise when Issei-kun grabbed her and pull her into a tight hug.

"A-Asia-chan!" Issei sobbed out in joy.

"I-Issei-kun? Are you alright? Is Yasuo-san alright too?" Asia asked, looking at the sobbing boy with worry.

 _My little troublemaker._ A loving voice sounded in my head. Even though I heard the thoughts in my head, I could see that everyone else heard the voice too and all of us knew that it wasn't talking to us.

 _Always so reckless my little pup._ The loving voice chuckled and I felt a presence on the other side of Yasuo-kun from me. I looked to see a specter of a beautiful woman who looked to be the exact thing that Yasuo-kun would be if he was a girl was kneeling down next to him, a hand on his face and a loving smile in her eyes.

 _If only Kunou could see what you've become now. I bet she still regrets what she did to you my little pup._ The woman smiled and what looked like water appeared around her hands. _Soon it won't matter, you'll need to go back and fulfill your role soon enough._

The water that had been around the woman's hands was absorbed into Yasuo-kun's skin and some of the color returned to his skin. I could feel his heart under my hand strengthen and his breathing was no longer heavy and labored.

 _Take care of yourself my little pup, you can't have your mother worrying over you so much anymore._ The woman smiled before fading from view.

"W-What was that?" I asked in disbelief.

"... A wolf shaman." Koneko-chan supplied. "The spirits of the Inugami shamans watch over their replacements. Yasuo-senpai's mother was a shaman."

"She wasn't a shaman, she was _the_ shaman." Akeno-senpai corrected, kneeling down next to Yasuo-kun as well. "His family is the last line of shamans for the Inugami, he was exiled when Freed killed his mother and framed him for it. By all rights, Yas-kun is the shaman of the Inugami and the Yaokai in Kyoto."

"H-he told you this?" I asked, hurt that Yasuo-kun didn't trust me with something like this.

"No, I had to do some very deep digging. It seems that someone didn't want to be found in his exile. He didn't want to ever be reminded about the world he was cast out from." Akeno-senpai shook her head, her eyes starting to become wet. "And I brought him back into everything."

Akeno-senpai began to silently cry over Yasuo-kun. I knew that she might have seen him has something more than a servant and maybe a toy for her desires, but I never knew how deep her feelings ran.

"Too soon..." Yasuo-kun snorred out in his unconscious sleep. "Executus. Too soon."

"Great, my best friend is the biggest nerd in the world, he even dreams about games." Issei-kun sighed out before starting to laugh. "Could be worse though, he could be dead."

"Too soon..." Yasuo-kun muttered again and rolled over.

"Fuck you too." Issei-kun spat and glared at the other boy.

"Ise-kun, Koneko-chan? Would you two mind helping me take Yas-kun and his slave home?" Akeno-senpai asked, but her tone told the two that there was no arguing with her request.

* * *

The day after we had save Asia-chan and made her into a devil, Yasuo-kun was still out cold. While it seemed like he was only sleeping, it was a very deep sleep. Though I felt nervous about leaving him home alone with the woman that had toyed with him before killing him the first time, Kalawarner seemed to be nothing more than a hollow body and stayed by her new master's side.

As it was now, I was sitting in my class waiting for our sensei to come in and begin his lesson for the day. As usual, I was surrounded by the boys of my class who were all fighting over who got my attention. I really didn't want to deal with them now, but my mind didn't care enough to stop thinking about Yasuo-kun to tell the boys off.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." Our sensei ordered when he stepped into the room and the bell rang to start the class.

"Now, first thing's first, due to a new student joining class B, we will be having one of their students in that class move to ours. I'm sure some of you know him, his name is Tani Yasuo." The sensei informed us and murmurs began cycling through the girls of my class. While he didn't have a fan base like I did of people that surrounded him, Yasuo-kun was rather popular with the girls of the school, much in the same way that I was with the boys only much tamer.

"Kiba-san, would you mind if Tani-san were to sit next to you?" The sensei asked, pointing to the desk between myself and the windows.

"No Sensei." I replied with a sake of my head and I could feel the angry looks from the other girls of the class.

"Good, I heard that you two were friends, speaking of which, d o you know why he is not here today?" The sensei asked and I shook my head.

"No Sensei, he only told me that he wasn't feel well when we talked yesterday." I replied.

"Very well, please inform him of the change of his class when you next see him." The sensei told me before moving on to his first lecture.

Though I felt happy at the chance to get closer to Yasuo-kun in school, I couldn't help but wonder what the spirit of his mother meant last night. Who was Kunou? Was she someone that was important or special to him once?

* * *

"Kiba-sama, Himejima-sama, Please wake up." The timid voice of Kalawarner spoke from the other side of my door. "Master sent me to tell you that his is awake."

"Yasuo-kun?" I asked to myself, trying my best not to look at Akeno-senpai who shared my bed.

While it was embarrassing to share a bed with another woman when neither of us had any interest in the same gender, we both knew that it would be weird for either of us to share Yasuo-kun's bed while he was out cold. However, seeing the space between us, I couldn't help but think that Yasuo-kun would enjoy being sandwiched between us and our large breasts. I know I would enjoy it, even more so if it was just him and I.

Thinking about Yasuo-kun and I sharing a bed together made my cheeks redden, even more so when my mind wandered to what else I wanted to do with Yasuo-kun.

"Yumi-chan? Something wrong?" Akeno-senpai asked, an almost knowing smirk on her face.

"N-no Senpai." I shook my head, still feeling the heat in my face.

"He's mine by the way Yumi-chan." Akeno-senpai remarked, standing from my bed to get dressed.

"W-what are you talking about?" I questioned, looking away to hide my face.

"Yas-kun is mine, he is my queen and will be the one I will have first." Akeno-senpai told me coldly. "Don't make me do something that both of us would regret."

"He doesn't think he's good enough." I told her bluntly. "For either of us, for anyone."

"Then I'll just show him otherwise." Akeno-senpai smirked before leaving the room. I hadn't noticed that she had been getting dressed the entire time, nor did I really care. I just hoped that our king wouldn't do something to hurt Yasuo-kun more.

With what felt like a cloud hovering over my head, I got out of bed and got dressed and ready for school. I sulked my way down to the kitchen for breakfast, but when I entered the room, I let out a cry of surprise and joy.

"Y-Yasuo-kun!" I cried out, looking at him with surprise.

Yasuo-kun looked up from the table full of food in front of him with a questioning look in his eyes and part of a strip of bacon hanging out of his mouth. Ignoring the fact that he was practically inhaling the food in front of him and shoveling food into his mouth as if it was going out of style, Yasuo-kun looked adorable.

Combined with the curious look Yasuo-kun was giving me, his ears and now two tails were out and it made him look adorable in my eyes. I don't know why, but ever since I saw Yasuo-kun with his Inugami side showing, he'd looked so adorable when I saw him with the ears and tail manifested.

"Oh." Yasuo-kun sighed out and scratched his head nervously. "Yeah, I kinda can't put them away. It's really annoying."

"I-I don't mind it." I blushed sitting at the table next to him. "So why is it that you have two tails now?"

"No bloody fucking clue and it's pissing me the fuck off." Yasuo-kun growled more to himself than to me. "I woke up with the extra fucking tail and it's just as annoying as the first one. If I have any guess, it's the same bullshit with the Kitsune and their tails showing their power."

"Why do you not like your Inugami side Yas-kun?" Akeno-senpai asked, looking at him with hunger and lust.

"Because being in my hybrid form feels wrong and my tails and ears are stupid fucking sensitive." Yasuo-kun replied gulping down more of the feast in front of him and washing it down with an entire glass of milk.

"Holy fucking dicks it feels like I haven't eaten in a week." He muttered to himself. "I was really only out for two days?"

"Yes you were." Yasuo-kun's otou-san replied, glaring at his son. "And if I didn't know where the fuck you got your mouth from I'd beat you for being an asshole in front of our house guests like this."

"It's all right Tani-sama, I've heard worse and he's not usually this bad." Akeno-senpai smiled politely to the older man.

"Just know, you have my permission to hurt him if he steps out of line. If he deserves it, give it to him." Tani-sama told our king and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"I'll remember that." Akeno-senpai giggled.

"Why do I feel like something just happened under my nose that I don't understand?" Yasuo-kun asked, not pausing from filling his stomach.

* * *

After Yasuo-kun was finished with his massive breakfast, and eating almost everything in the house, the three of us left for school. Thankfully, Yasuo-kun managed to figure out how to turn back into his human form from his new hybrid form before we stepped out the door. As usual, Akeno-senpai and I each walked to one side of Yasuo-kun. During our walk, I ended up hearing things being whispered about the three of us.

"What the hell are they still doing hanging around with him? Did he become cool or something?"

"What does it matter, he's the wet dream of almost every girl in the school anyways."

"I'm telling you, this isn't right!"

"Let it go, still other girls we can get, not like every girl is going to be stupid and try to get noticed by that loser."

"So rude." Yasuo-kun commented. "I'm pretty sure they don't know the difference between wet and drier than a dessert."

"Not true Yas-kun." Akeno-senpai giggled. "I sure missed sleeping with you last night."

Yasuo-kun stopped in his tracks and looked at our king in astonishment. After a moment of staring at the innocent smile our king had, he sighed and walked forwards again.

"Just being nice, stop getting your hopes up." Yasuo-kun muttered, his head down now.

"Senpai, you can't be blunt like that with him." I scolded Akeno-senpai before rushing to catch up with Yasuo-kun.

When I fell into step next to him, he gave me a weak smile that made me feel even more mad at Akeno-senpai. She just expected him to willingly accept her advances and she didn't even see there was something wrong on his inside.

With a flush to my cheeks, I reached my hand to touch and then take Yasuo-kun's hand in my own. Yasuo-kun looked at me in surprise and with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. I smiled up to him, ignoring the glare of death that Akeno-senpai was giving me.

Much to my surprise, Yasuo-kun didn't let go of my hand until we were at our class and had taken our seats. While he leaned back in his chair and looked as relaxed as could be, I could still hear the whispers around us. I knew that everyone in the school would be thinking that we were together, but I knew that Yasuo-kun wouldn't care about it unless I said something.

When our sensei walked into the room, introduced Yasuo-kun and then started the lesson, I noticed that I couldn't stop smiling and my hand still felt warm from holding Yasuo-kun's.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yasuo-san? Do you have a group for the school trip yet?" One of the girls of my new class asked me just after the final bell of the day rang.

"Not anymore." I shook my head, trying to hold in the mix feelings of the trip. "I had a group with my old class, but I can't be in that group thanks to being unable to have groups across the different classes."

"Since you don't have a group yet, would you like to join mine Yasuo-kun?" The girl, Mayuri-san I think, asked with a slight tinge of red to her cheeks. "W-we need a fourth in order to be a group."

"Who are the others in the group?" I asked, figuring I would join the girl's group.

"Me, Mori-chan, and Yumi-san." Mayuri-san replied and I looked over to Yumi-san. "Yumi-san suggested I ask you."

At Mayuri-san's words, Yumi-san blushed a little and nodded. "I cleared it with the Sensei's first, since you and I live together, they were alright with us sharing one of the rooms for our group."

"And I thought that since you two were together, you wouldn't mind it." Mayuri-san nodded happily.

"What do you mean? Yumi-san and I are only friends, we're not together." I replied, giving Mayuri-san a confused look.

"Y-you're not?" She asked in surprise. "But You and Yumi-san have been spending a lot of time together and she-"

"W-we're not together Mayuri-san, we've just been working on something for our club is all for the last few weeks." Yumi-san spoke up quickly, a large blush on her face and what looked like sadness in her eyes.

"Yumi-san? Are you alright?" I asked in worry.

"F-fine, I need to go though, I'll see you later Yasuo-kun." Yumi-san quickly replied and rushed out of the classroom.

"Weird." I mused aloud. "I did something didn't I?"

Mentally shrugging to myself, I stood from my seat and left the room as well. It had been almost two weeks since we had saved Asia and I blew my chance to kill Freed. In those two weeks, every day I had been training after school to improve my skills, if I wanted to live to kill Freed all at once the next time I found him, I couldn't risk killing myself with power overload like last time. While I had been improving and had realized that I had unlocked my Balance Breaker, it meant that I had been pushing away both Yumi-san and Ake-chan. The two of them kept giving me worried looks whenever I saw them, and both took every chance they could to spend time with me. I really didn't mind pushing away the two girls if it meant that I would get stronger, I didn't understand why they kept spending time with me when I wasn't training. Wouldn't it be better if they weren't seen with me? Shouldn't they worry about what others would think about them?

"This fucking blows man." I sighed out loud when I reached the now empty school gym. Putting down my school bag, I went into the equipment room and dragged out a punching bag.

While setting up the bag for me to use, I heard the doors to the gym open and two dreadfully familiar presences walk into the room.

"You didn't think you could hide from us forever did you?" The taunting voice of a woman called out to me.

"Yas-kun, you shouldn't hide from us like this." A second voice called out, however it was more friendly and concerned than taunting.

"Don't make me do something everyone would regret girls." I turned around and rolled my shoulders, looking at the two Kitsune hunters that were walking across the gym towards me. "I left Kyoto in peace, why are you here?"

At seeing the two Kitsune with their ears and tails being openly displayed, I allowed my own Inugami side to show with my ears and tails. I also forced my newly acquired dragon wings, white limbs with blue energy forming the wings themselves, to spout on my back. Thanks to my wings being shown, my Sacred Gear manifested on my arm as well.

The two Kitsune looked at me in surprise, clearly not expecting my reaction to them being here. If they weren't expecting a hostile reaction, why would they send two of the best hunters in all of Kyoto to come for me?

"Not expecting me to have grown in power Akali-san?

"We're here to bring you back to Kyoto whether you like it or not." The first Kitsune, Akali-san, replied, her four tails tensing up, showing that she was ready to fight as well.

"We don't want to hurt you though Yas-kun, we just want to bring you back safely." The second Kitsune, Suzume-san, spoke in a soothing voice, looking between myself and her partner. Unlike her partner, her five tails were at ease and relaxed behind her.

"I'm not going to go back to an executioner's block willingly." I snarled and let out a howl. Beside me, four spirit wolves answered my call, each of them ready to defend me. "If that's why you're here, you can either leave alive, or I'll send you back in body bags."

"Yas-kun, we're not here to kill you, or bring you back to be killed. The events behind your exile were cleared up, we know what really happened." Suzume-san told me gently, only causing me to take up a stance.

"You're bluffing." I snarled.

"Why would we? If we wanted you dead, you would be already." Akali-san spat.

"Yas-kun, we know about the stray exorcist. We know he killed your mother and then framed you for it. We know the truth about what happened. We want to bring you back so your exile can be lifted and you can take back your place in Kyoto." Suzume-san told me, putting a staying hand on Akali-san's arm.

"You think I want to go back?" I laughed out. "Why would I ever go back to a world that wanted my head for a crime I was never able to commit? For all I fucking care, Kyoto and burn and be consumed by the Earth-mother. The elements still respond to my call, so the Earth-mother must agree with me, why else would she still give me this power?!"

I raised up my hands and ice and fire formed around my arms. I smirked at seeing that the powers I was given at birth from the earth itself had increased in strength, as if the Earth-mother was agreeing with my words.

"You don't mean that!" Suzume called out, taking a step forwards.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?! I was stripped of everything I had!" I shouted out and I hear the doors behind me fly open. "I was cast aside by the woman that I gave my heart to! I was nothing more than a toy that your race and every other Yokai got bored with and threw out! What reason is there for me to still have any good feelings towards your race and your damned world?!"

"You brat! The only reason you're still alive now is because Kunou-sama had her mother spare your tainted hide!" Akali-san spat out, her anger visibly radiating from her.

"Don't you dare claim that whore is the reason I'm alive." I snarled. "I know just as well as you do that if the Kitsune killed the last shaman of the Inugami, there would have been a war that your race would have lost."

"Yas-kun! What is going on here?!" The commanding and angry voice of Ake-chan sounded behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to find both my king and Yumi-san, along with Rias-senpai and her peerage, standing in the doorway. While Issei was staring at the two Kitsune with lecherous eyes, the others were all shocked to see the two and I squaring off, only seconds from coming to blows.

"Y-Yas-kun? Why do two of these devils have your scent all over them?" Suzume-san questioned with what looked like hurt in her eyes.

"Because he is my queen and my servant." Ake-chan replied, walking over to me and standing next to me, ignoring the spirit wolves. "As such, there are certain services he provides my knight and I."

 _The fuck is she talking about?_ I wondered but said nothing.

"W-wait, Y-Yas-kun, you're a devil now." Suzume stammered and Akali looked to me in shock.

"Damn fucking straight." I grinned, feeling Yumi-san waking up on the other side of me and Rias-senpai and the others standing only feet behind me.

"Now, I refuse to lose mine and my knight's body pillow. So unless you leave now, I will be forced to take action." Ake-chan threatened and I noticed Yumi-san blushing.

"We can't leave without Yas-kun." Suzume spoke, resolve covering the hurt in her eyes.

"I will not go with you now." I told them. "But if what you say is true, then I will be in Kyoto in three weeks. If you are not lying to me, I will hear out everything from Yasaka-sama herself and make my decision then."

"Very well then." Akali-san replied through grit teeth. Even if they were the best the Kitsune had to offer, even the best could be taken down by numbers.

In a puff of smoke, both Kitsune disappeared.

"Thank you Ake-chan." I sighed out, letting myself return to my normal form and my wolves to return to their spirit home.

"You have some explaining to do." Ake-chan's voice was cold. She turned and walked out the way she had come, the others followed behind her but Yumi-san stayed next to me.

"Are you alright Yasuo-kun?" Yumi-san asked, slipping her hand into mine.

"Fine." I replied, pulling my hand out from hers. "Just remembering things now, things I wanted buried."

* * *

"Now, start talking." Ake-chan commanded me when I was sitting down in the club room and the center of everyone's attention.

"I'm not just any normal Inugami, as you know by now." I sighed out, rubbing my face. "I'm the current shaman of the Inugami, my mother and one of her ancestors of each generation on her side of my family have been the High Shaman of the Inugami for over five thousand years. Each generation, one person is selected by the Earth-mother to be her conduit in the world, all of the High Shamans are this conduit and now that person is me."

I look to see that Ake-chan, Rias-senpai and Koneko-chan have surprised faces on, but Issei-kun, Asia-san and Yumi-san all have curious looks directed at me.

"My mother was the last shaman of the Inugami before me, and the only one that had their powers of the elements given to her. All of her students save for me had to work to even have basic control of the elements, let alone what I have or my mother had.

"One almost a year ago now, my mother was murdered by Freed Zelzan. For what reason, I don't know. All I know is that he killed my mother and then painted the scene to make it look like I was the one that had done it. When I found out, I was being taken to the leader of the Yaokai, the Nine-Tailed Fox Yasaka-sama, in Kyoto to be charged and executed. Instead of being executed by Yasaka-sama, I was exiled from Kyoto and if I ever showed my face in the city again without good reason, I would be killed on sight. That's why I came here to Kuoh."

"That doesn't explain who this Kunou woman is. That Kitsune mentioned her and so did your mother." Ake-chan's words made my eyes widen.

"M-my mother?" I asked in disbelief and Ake-chan nodded.

"She's the one that kept you from dying after you enslaved Kal." Ake-chan told me, her eyes demanding that I answer her first question.

"Kunou-chan is the daughter of Yasaka-sama and a childhood friend of mine. She's… she used to be someone very important to me." I admitted, looking to the floor and biting on my tongue, trying to not remember what I once felt to my old friend. "She stood by and did nothing even though she knew the truth of what happened before my exile."

"Yasuo-kun, didn't that one Kitsune say that she's the reason you were exiled and not killed?" Asia-chan spoke.

"She was lying. The only reason why I'm not dead is because of politics. The Inugami are a very proud race and a very traditional one. If the Kitsune were to kill the last living shaman of the Inugami, even if it was by order of the Nine-Tailed, a war would break out between the two races. Even if I am only part Inugami and seen as nothing more than dirt, I am still their shaman and thus they would protect me with their lives. If I was killed, they would wage a war that would destroy Kyoto and everything and everyone in their way."

"And what is this talk about you returning to Kyoto?" Ake-chan asked, worry in her eyes.

"If what Suzume-san told me is true, and that they discovered and made public that it was Freed and not me that killed my mother, I will be expected to take over her duties as the shaman of the Inugami and Kyoto in her place. Without a shaman, the elements will be restless and they need to be calmed and maintained." I sighed out and stood up.

"Ake-chan, if this turns out to be what happens, I will need to leave your service. Permanently." I looked right into my king's eyes and saw in her deep purple eyes, fear, sorrow, and pain. "I have enjoyed my time serving you, but if this happens, I will need to do my duty to the Inugami and to my ancestors."

"You can't leave!" Issei-kun growled, stepping past everyone and stopping right in front of me. "You're like a brother to me and I need you to be here! I can't get stronger on my own and you're the only one that understands the dream we share! You promised me that one day we would fulfill that dream!"

"I'm not allowed to have dreams Issei." I replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I always knew it was a dream I could never fulfill, besides you already have a head start on me."

Before anyone could react to my words, two magic circles appeared in the room. on appeared next to Rias-senpai and was silver in color. From it, emerged a silver haired woman in a maid's outfit that hugged her figure in all of the right places and accented her large chest. Her face, while stern, also held compassion and caring etched on it.

The second circle, was orange in color and instead of flaring for a second like the silver circle had, this one had a fiery vortex appear above it. When the flames vanished, a tall man in a deep red suit and blonde hair was standing in the room. Only from the way he held himself, I could tell he was a massive tool.

"It's been so long since Riser made an entrance into this world." The man smirked and looked directly to Ake-chan with a look of lust and hunger.

"Alright, who that fuck is this nerd and can I beat the shit out of him?" I growled, stepping between the man and Ake-chan.

Just because I would soon be leaving Ake-chan's peerage, didn't mean that I wouldn't protect one of the two women my heart wanted me to give it to.

* * *

A/N: For anyone that knows how the cannon has things go, you can see very much that I'm changing the ordering. In here, I'm having the school trip be just before the summer break. Other than that, everything is still in the same order.


	9. Chapter 9

"This _gentleman_ is Lord Riser Phoenix and intended to the heir of the Gremory House." The silver haired maid supplied, practically scolding me.

"That answers one question." I snarled. "So can I beat the shit out of this cock-bite or no?"

"Yas-kun, calm down." Ake-chan placed a warning hand on my arm. "Don't anger him."

"Akeno my darling, do you not know how to put mutts in their place?" The fucktard Riser commented. "I'd be more than happy to show my future sister-in-law how it's done."

"Come and fucking try it buddy." I growled.

"Gladly." RIser grinned maliciously and a ball of fire formed in his hand.

"Both of you, calm down." The maid stepped between us. Immediately, Riser's fire went out and he grudgingly relaxed his stance.

"Yas-kun." Ake-chan warned and I relaxed my stance as well. For a wolf however, relaxed is very different from having their guard down.

"Y-yasuo-kun? You're still growling." Yumi-san pointed out and I realized that there was indeed a low growl in my chest. I silenced the growl and stepped behind Ake-chan.

While I knew that Rias-senpai was the heir to the Gremory House, the lustful gaze that Riser sent towards my king triggered my Inugami instincts. Wolves don't like it when their territory is being invaded.

"Why are you here Riser?" Rias-senpai asked, her told holding unleashed venom.

"Why I'm here to see you and your sister of course my dear." RIser replied, walking towards Rias-senpai with cocksure steps. "After all, we are to be wed soon, are we not?"

"No, we are not." Rias-senpai returned, looking revolted when Riser put a hand to her cheek. "For the last time Riser, I will not marry you."

I could feel Issei-kun radiating hate towards Riser and I knew what he was going through. If he was going the same thing to Ake-chan, I'd probably snap on the devil.

"You forget my dear, the devil race needs this marriage in order to keep the bloodlines pure." Riser smirked, rubbing RIas-senpai's cheek. "Otherwise, we will be overwhelmed by those with tainted blood."

Riser shot a glance at me and I grit my teeth. Every bone in my body wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the bird, but I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea right now.

"Riser, take this hint. I. Will. Not. Marry. You." Rias-senpai spoke slowly.

"Than I will need to settle for your sister." Riser grinned, looking to Ake-chan. "Either one of you will do really. It matters not who I marry, in both cases, I get a beautiful woman as my bride, and our families become bound together."

"You better think real hard on your priorities then mate." I growled from behind Ake-chan. "If you think I will allow you to even lay a hand on my king, you've got another thing coming."

"The I will just take both by force." Riser grinned and FIre began swirling around him.

"I will not allow you to do that Lord Riser." The maid interveined again. "Since Lady Rias and Lady Akeno both refuse to marry you by choice, I was sent to handle the situation."

"What do you mean by 'handle' Grayfia?" AKe-chan asked, looking towards the maid with interest.

"I have been given permission by Lord Gremory and my king Lord Lucifer to enact a last resort." Grayfia supplied, surprising everyone save Riser. "This matter will be settled in a rating game between all three of you with Lord Riser fighting both you and your sister Lady Akeno. Should Lord Riser win, he will wed both of you. If the two of you manage to defeat him, the wedding between the House of Phoenix and the House of Gremory will be canceled."

"I will gladly accept this." Riser smirked and stretched out a hand to the side. Behind him, an orange circle appeared with flames encircling it. "My peerage and I have already fought in several rating games, only losing when I chose to lose."

The flames around the circle disappeared and left both Issei-kun and I dumbfounded. Sanding where the flames once were, were 15 stunning women. All of them appealed to some part of a man's sexual urges and if my guess about Riser was right, all of them satisfied those urges for him.

"Of course the cock-bite has one." I sigh out, throwing my hands in the air.

I looked to Issei-kun and found that he was on his knees weeping at the sight before us.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" A blonde haired girl asked, pointing to Issei-kun.

"He has a dream of having a harem one day." Rias-senpai sighed out and Ake-chan giggled.

"Is this what you want too Yas-kun?" Ake-chan breathed into my ear. "I'm sure that Yumi-chan and I wouldn't mind starting one for you."

"Well, I'm erect." I muttered out, not realizing until the words were out of my mouth that I used the voice other people can hear.

"That's disgusting, filthy mutt." The blonde haired girl commented again, shivering.

"Fuck you too." I snarled.

"Rias, Akeno, I will give you ten days to prepare for our game. Not that it will matter in the end, but I will at least show you the courtesy of a handicap With your inexperience, you will need it." Riser smirked and backed away towards his peerage.

"The hell do we need a game for?" Issei-kun snarled out. "Let's settle this fight now!"

Issei-kun took up a stance between Rias-senpai and Riser, making his Sacred Gear appear on his arm.

[Boost!]

"Mira." Riser sighed out.

From the group of girls, one in what looked like a red robe with a staff stepped out and nodded her head to Riser.

"Hoe don't do it." I muttered, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Both the girl and I raced towards Issei-kun at the same time. When we reached him, I grabbed the girl's staff and pulled it from her hands. The girl was caught off-guard at my sudden intervention and gave me no resistance at disarming her.

I spun the staff around before letting holding it in a reverse grip and letting it rest on my back. While one hand held the staff, the other was pointed palm outwards towards the girl.

"Hoe don't do it." I repeated to the shocked woman.

"Issei-kun, no offense, but you can't do jack shit right now. Only thing you're good for is a punching bag. You need to train." I told the other dragon calmly before looking to Riser.

"In ten days, be ready to have your ass handed to you on a silver platter." I claimed boldly and handed the staff back to its owner.

Riser growled as if he was going to say something, but he and his peerage disappeared in a flash of silver.

"I suggest you two begin training with your peerages immediately." Grayfia practically ordered before disappearing herself.

* * *

"I just had to be that guy didn't I?" I sighed out before crashing to the floor of the cabin that we would be staying at for our training.

Cabin however, wasn't the right word. Massive mansion in the middle or nowhere was a much better description, but cabin is easier to say.

Issei-kun, Yumi-san, Koneko-chan and I were all in charge of getting the equipment and other items that we would need during our stay at the cabin. Thanks to my bright idea, instead of teleporting there, we all had to walk and carry everything ourselves. We each carried what we could and I also had Kal help us out since she would be helping with training Issei-kun.

Issei-kun was given the smallest pack much to his dismay. Yumi-san carried one that was a little bit bigger and Koneko-chan carried the biggest out of those three. I got stuck with carrying the rest, which was almost everything we had to bring.

Now that we had stopped, I was more than happy to fall flat on my face after dropping off my part of the luggage.

"H-how did you carry all that?" Issei-kun panted and crashed down next to me.

"By being awesome, that's how." I chuckled out and earned a slap to the chest for my joke. "Rude."

"We'll start training for the rest of the day in an hour until diner. After that, you guys can relax." Rias-senpai smiled over us. "So don't get too comfortable."

"We're gonna be sore in the morning bro." I groaned out to Issei-kun. "I'm sorry, but it's just going to happen."

"Ass." He replied before I heard him start snoring next to me.

After Isse-kun and I had finished training for the day, I snuck off to be alone. For one, there was a shrine near the cabin that I knew was abandoned. The Shrine not only gave me a place to think, but also a chance to perform some rituals that I had long since neglected to perform.

My time thinking was spent mostly on what Ake-chan and Yumi-san had told me the day before. From what they said, they were more than willing to make my dream of having a harem come true. I was stoked about it, but in truth, I honestly didn't know what to think about this. While most of my mind told me that it was just them doing something that might give me more motivation to become stronger, another part of me didn't want to believe the other part.

After being stabbed in the back, and the heart, by Kunuo, I still don't know if I could truly be with someone, let alone several someones. If from everything I remembered about Kunuo was true, then she had feelings for me when I was still in Kyoto, but then she went and stayed silent when I was exiled. Even if her speaking up wouldn't do anything, I'd at least know that she wasn't just toying with me before.

A guy just can't get over his first love that easy, more so when it ended the way mine did. Kalawarner didn't help matters either, she only drove home that as far as women went, I was just a toy for them to use and then throw away when they were done. How could I know if Ake-chan and Yumi-san weren't the same way?

When my ritual was done, I changed into my full Youkai form, a massive white wolf, and went hunting for some dinner. One raw and delicious buck later, and I headed back to the cabin. I went to my room and grabbed a couple towels. I figured I'd take a quick bath in the nearby hot spring before crashing for the night.

When I sunk into the hot spring and sat down in the searing waters, I could feel the magic of the water seeping into my muscles and relaxing them in ways that only the best massage could equal. After a few minutes of lazily sitting in the hot waters, I started washing the deer's blood from earlier off me.I let out my hybrid form so that I could get the blood out of my fur before it dried too much. I froze however, when I heard two voices coming from the cabin, and they were getting closer.

"What do you think Akeno-senpai?" A worried Yumi-san asked.

"Ara Yumi-chan, I never knew you liked things like this." Ake-chan giggled back. "I think he'd like it, we'd just need to _convince_ him."

"The fuck?" I muttered to myself. I could practically smell trouble at their words, but it was trouble that I think I'd enjoy.

"I-I don't want to force this." Yumi-san replied and both women entered my field of view and stopped dead in their tracks.

Thankfully, my current saving grace was that I had one of my tails covering my growing length. The downside to this is both girls had sparkles in their eyes and would likely glomp me before I could escape, though being tackled into a hug by these two wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"You don't mind, do you Yas-kun?" Ake-chan asked, ignoring that she was stark naked to my eyes and walked into the hot spring.

"N-no, of course not!" I hastily replied and spun around. I might have wanted to stare at the two others in the peerage, but I at least had some decency.

Thanks to being a shaman, I could feel the shifts in the water behind me when Yumi-san also entered the spring and when the two walked towards me.

"Ara, ara, Yas-kun, do you not like seeing us like this?" Ake-chan asked in a teasing voice when she was right behind me.

 _It's a trap!_ I mentally screamed in my mind.

"How about we help him Yumi-chan." Ake-chan suggested in a smoky voice and the two women pressed their chests into my back. I let out a low groan at the feeling, and it only deepened when I felt a pair of hands gently take hold of my free tail.

I felt another, more hesitant pair take my other tail and both women began stroking and rubbing my twin tails. I couldn't help but drop my chin to my chest and let out a low moan at the feeling. While cleaning my tail before had been nothing special, somehow having Ake-chan and Yumi-san cleaning the two tails, stroking them, made me intense pleasure.

"Ara, have we found a sensitive spot?" Ake-chan giggled. My only reply was a slight nod of my head and a hooded glance at each of them.

My glance only served to spur the two on even more. I felt the two share a look behind me and I shivered when I felt them begin to move their chests up and down on my back. The sensation only clouded my mind further and almost made me miss that one hand on each tail had left and began traveling down my front. When the hands reached my stomach, I grabbed both of them and pulled away from the two women.

"Y-yas-kun?" Yumi-san asked in shock and almost hurt.

"You don't need to do this." I told them bluntly, not looking at them, not letting them see my pained face. "I know you're just trying to be nice, and to give me a reason to get stronger, but I don't need you two to sink to that level."

"That's not what this is about Yas-kun." Yumi-san retorted, the pain now evident in her voice.

"Isn't it? I don't see how it couldn't be. I'm an ass all the time and a person that won't be with anyone. What reason is there for me to see this as anything else?" I spat back, showing my true thoughts on the matter. While I was nice to Yumi-san and Ake-chan, it was only because they were in the same peerage as me. If Ake-chan had never made me her queen, I never would have been more than a face in a crowd to them.

"That's not true Yas-kun." Ake-chan countered, her voice strained as well. "You can't hide what you really are and you can't just push us away like this."

"Himejima-sama, once the battle with Riser is settled, I will be leaving your peerage." I returned and left the hot spring, not looking back.

* * *

A/N: So turns out I can only write so much dark before I need to do light/grey stuff. I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the hot spring and not looking back, I rushed straight to my room, making sure to avoid anyone else. When I reach my room and dried off, I found Kal sitting on the bed, looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Master?" She asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong."

"The women in my life." I replied bluntly, pulling on a pair of boxers and shorts to sleep in.

I sat down next to Kal and dropped my head into my hands. I felt a hesitant, yet soothing hand being placed on my back. I glanced at Kal and she pulled her hand back, looking away in shame.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her, burning to know why ever since she did it. "Why did you kill me? Were you ordered to do it? If you were, why did you string me along like that?"

"I-I didn't want to kill you." Kal replied, still not looking at me. "At first, Raynare-san and I were just ordered to watch you and Hyoudou-sama. But the night before our date, Lord Kokabiel ordered us to kill you two. I knew that there were devils watching you, and that's the only way I could go through with it."

"You knew that Rias-senpai and Ake-chan were watching us?" I asked in surprise. "Why the fuck would they watch us of all people? I hid my energy and Issei-kun is weaker than my dirty socks."

"It's easy to find Sacred Gear users when you look for it. You just need to know what to look for." Kal replied with a slight chuckle.

"So tell me then, what did you think about me before all of this?" I asked her, wanting to know for the first time what it was that she truly thought of me. Thanks to our spirit bond, she can't lie to me, even about things that happened before we were bound together.

"At first, nothing. You were just a piece of eye candy that I had to watch." She replied with a sigh and a light blush. "But when I got to know you, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help but start to love you."

"What?!" I asked in shock and disbelief. I knew she couldn't be lying, thanks to the bond, but I didn't want to believe this.

"You're different Master. You have power, but you don't use it unless you need to. You're an ass on the outside, but under it you're a giant softy. You stand up for your friends and you treated me better than any man I'd ever met before had." Kal told me earnestly, a light to her eyes that I couldn't describe.

"I-I hope that one day you can forgive me for my sins Master." Kal placed a light hand on one of mine. "I-I hope that I can get a second chance at what I screwed up the first time."

"Go and get some sleep Kal." I looked away from her, but not pulling away completely. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yes Master." Kal stood up and bowed to me before leaving the room.

 _Too much for one day._ I thought to myself.

[Things aren't going to get any better kid.] Albion's voice snorted in my mind. [Just wait until you meet my past hosts, that'll be a fun day.]

 _I don't like the sound of that._ I sighed mentally, laying down and closing my eyes.

I had a long week and a half ahead of me.

* * *

I, Kiba Yumi, couldn't help but be nervous about the day. For starters, it was almost time for the joint match of Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai against Riser. Our ten days of training certainly helped, but I still felt apprehensive about the entire thing.

The other thing on my mind was Yasuo-kun. Ever since that incident in the hot spring, he'd been pushing Akeno-senpai and I away. While he was still friendly to us, it was clear that he didn't want us to get any closer. I didn't know how to tell him he was wrong about us, and it didn't help that he didn't give me even a chance to. Just because he'd been stabbed in the back by girlfriends before, didn't mean Akeno-senpai and I would be like that. If anything, the two of us wanted nothing more than to have him all to ourselves for the rest of our lives.

Now however, we were all gathered in the ORC clubroom waiting for the magic circle to take us to the location of our game. All of us were sitting around the room doing something until the time came.

Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai were talking quietly together and Akeno-senpai kept glancing worriedly to Yasuo-kun. Issei-kun was trying to keep Asia-chan's spirits up and kept a smile on her face. I was sitting next to Koneko-chan who was eating sweets while I watched Yasuo-kun. Finally, Yasuo-kun was leaning with his back to one of the walls and headphones over his ears. From the way his mouth was moving, he seemed to be listening to music and his lips were following the words.

While watching Yasuo-kun, I couldn't help but notice the subtle changes in him from our training. While he radiated more spiritual and demonic power, there was something else to him that caught my attention. Focusing on it, I realized that with all his training, most of it being alone, he had a look of being more feral. Something in me stirred at this, and my heart started racing at the naughty thoughts now racing through my mind, most of them involving this more feral side of Yasuo-kun taking me for his own.

"... You're joking, right?" Koneko-chan asked next to me. I looked to her and saw that her nose was wrinkled in disgust. "Him? He's a dog."

"Dogs still shit all over cats Koneko-chan." Yasuo-kun retorted with a smirk.

I looked over to Yasuo-kun in surprise and saw that his headset was now around his neck and his ears and now three tails were out. While he was smirking at Koneko-chan, who was glaring right back, I had to wonder what it was that made his newest tail appear. From everything I knew, the number of tails that Inugami and Kitsune had was a good indicator of how powerful they were. If Yasuo-kun's power had increased enough to form another tail, then we might have a chance.

"... If you're not going to get it over with, then both of you take a bath. You two smell." Koneko-chan pouted, turning back to her treat.

 _What does she mean by that?_ I wondered and my eyes flickered to Yasuo-kun. At seeing a conflicting look in his eyes, I looked away, realizing why it was that I "smelled" according to Koneko-chan.

"Right on time." Rias-senpai muttered and a silver light filled the room. "Everyone in."

We followed her order and all stepped into the large silver circle. Once we were all on the circle, silver light flashed around us, before fading. I looked around us in surprise, we didn't move and were still in the same place.

"I didn't mess something up again did I?!" Issei-kun exclaimed, panicking.

"Calm down and look out the window." Yasuo-kun sighed.

Everyone save for the two kings and Yasuo-kun looked outside and saw that while our surroundings were all the exact same, the sky was no longer a starry night sky, and now a swirling vortex of colors.

"W-what happened to the sky?!" Issei-kun exclaimed in shock.

"We're in a different dimension numbnuts, don't you remember anythign I tell you?" Yasuo-kun chuckled to his friend. "It looks like our battlefield is the school, but since it's not real, we can destroy the place."

"Yas-kun is right, Grayfia-sama asked us what we wanted the battlefield to be, so we picked the school. We didn't want something that would give Riser an advantage, and this is our home ground." Akeno-senpai smiled.

From the loudspeakers of the school, Grayfia-sama's voice filled the battlefield. She explained that she would be over seeing the game between the two daughters of Gremory and Riser. The game would end when either Riser or both Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai were taken out. In order for any pawns to promote, they had to reach the other team's base. Our base was the old school building and Riser's was the administration building. When Grayfia-sama ended her speech, the game officially started.

"Yas-kun? Where are you going?" Akeno-senpai asked and I noticed that he was already starting to walk out of the room.

"Enemy team's base. Kill everyone, get your freedom back." Yasuo-kun replied curtly and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"We need to help him, he's going to get slaughtered!" I exclaimed.

"Not without taking a bunch of them with him." Issei-kun smirked, clearly knowing something that we didn't. "Just plan on him drawing most of them out into the open."

"Fine, but when he get's killed because of this, it's on your hands Ise-kun." Rias-senpai practically spat.

"Yumi-chan, I want you to take Koneko-chan and set up traps around our base, especially in the woods on our flanks. When that's done, let Akeno and I know." Rias-senpai ordered.

"Hai." Both Koneko-chan and I replied and went to do as we were ordered.

Do you think that Yas-kun will be alright?" I asked Koneko-chan when we left the room.

"... He's a dog, he'll be fine. If anything, Inugami are tough." Koneko-chan replied, though her voice was mono-toned as always, I could tell she was trying to be comforting.

* * *

"Coming out here on your own was a big mistake mut!" I heard the cry of one of Riser's peerage from the doors of his base.

I looked to see eight women standing in my path. Standing in the lead, and the woman that spoke, was Riser's queen, Yubelluna or the Bomb Queen as I'd found out.

"All you for just me?" I grinned, feeling a lust for blood and battle rushing through my body. "That cockbite you call a king must really hate me if he sent the Bomb Queen to deal with me, even more so sending his rooks and half his pawns."

"You will pay for using that distasteful name." The queen growled, holding her staff in front of her.

"If it fits use it mate." I smirked back, bringing lighting into my arms.

"Ready girls?" Yubelluna asked the other woman around her.

"So what you got a crew? I got a crew too!" I cackled and let out a howl. Around me, bounding out from the earth, eight spirit wolves leaped into existence.

"Not one of you are gonna survive this." I laughed out maniacally and charged at the group of women.

"Dirty dog!" Yubelluna yelled out and jumped into the air, gathering power around her.

"Get back down here bitch!" I snarled and willed the air around the queen to force her back to the ground.

"What is this?!" Yubelluna cried out, her power dissolving around her since I interrupted her from using her power.

"The elements will crush you!" I yelled out, finally getting into striking range of her.

I threw both of my fists at the queen. As she was still in a daze from having her flight taken from her, both of my blows landed and discharged the lightning in my arms into her body.

"Yube-sama!" One of the women, one with a half face mask and one of Riser's rooks, called out and charged at me.

I turned on my new opponent and noticed a wolf running behind the charging rook. Grinning to myself, I raced towards the rook as well and filled my hands with the power of lava. When the two of us reached each other, I barely managed to evade her blow, but at the cost of missing my own attack as well.

"Flame Shock!" I snarled out and threw a palm towards the rook.

The rook managed to back away from my blow, but the fire that I had gathered around my arm discharged anyways. A bolt of fire raced towards the rook, who couldn't dodge the attack in time. Her clothes and skin caught fire, making her cry out in pain.

The rook dropped to her knees and was forced down to the ground when one of my wolves pounced on her. The wolf clamped its jaw around her neck and began squeezing. The moment before her throat would have been torn out, the rook disappeared in a flash of light.

"Isabela!" Yubelluna cried out in shock. I looked back to the Bomb Queen, finding her no longer spasming from my lightning.

"You're cokcbite of a king picked the wrong girls to make his Bomb Queen." I sneered and walked towards the other queen, looking around at the carnage around us. All around, near dead wolves were being cut down, but not before taking some of Riser's peerage with them.

When the last cry from around us settled, the only ones left out of Riser's eight and my eight wolves, were myself and Yubelluna. The other queen pulled something from one of the pockets inside her robe and I only caught a glimpse of it before I acted.

"No Tears for you bitch." I snarled and forced Ice threw my hand to race towards her.

Yubelluna drank down the vial of Phoenix Tears, a full healing potion equivalent, just in time to be frozen by my Frost Shock. With the enemy queen frozen in place, I willed lighting to fill my entire body. At feeling the power tingling my skin, begging to be released, I threw both of my hands towards the queen, releasing it all in one massive bolt. The bolt of lightning struck Yubelluna, causing her to disappear in a flash of light.

[Riser Phoenix, 1 queen, 2 rooks, 2 knights, 1 bishop, 8 pawns, retired.]

[Rias Gremory, 1 rook, 1 bishop, retired. Rias Gremory has also retired.]

[Akeno Gremory, 1 knight, retired.]

"FUCK YOU RISER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The only ones left for us, was myself, Ake-chan and Issei-kun. Riser however only had his last bishop and himself.

"What? Sad that your little friends were taken out by a real man? Sad that your precious king will be mine for all time?" Riser's voice taunted from above me. I looked up and spotted the offending bird and his last bishop standing on the roof to the administration building.

"Yas!" i heard Issei-kun call out behind me. "We can take him out now! Come on!"

[Vanishing Dragon! Balance Break!] Albion's voice called out from my arm. In only a matter of a moment, I was encased in my white dragon armor.

[Explosion!] Draig's voice sounded next to me.

I looked to see Issei-kun panting and barely standing on his feet next to me. He struggled to raise his gauntleted hand to place it on my arm. I could see that he was at the end of his endurance and he would soon collapse.

"Kick his ass. For Rias-buchou, for Akeno-senpai." Issei-kun panted and the gem in his gauntlet flared to life.

[Transfer!] Draig's voice filled the air. With that one word, I felt myself grow stronger thanks to Issei-kun giving all of his boosted power to me. The power that filled my body was intoxicating, and I wanted more.

"Kill him." Issei-kun muttered before falling forward on his face.

[Rias Gremory, 1 pawn, retired. All of Rias Gremory's pieces have been retired. The match is now between Riser Phoenix and Akeno Gremory.]

"DIE INSECT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and raced towards Riser and his last piece.

I let loose the last string that wanted to be unleashed in my body. My entire body was filled by an insatiable lust for blood. Every part of my body, mind, and soul demanded the blood of Riser Phoenix.

"You're one to talk dog!" Riser laughed out, not yet realizing what I had done.

Riser raised a hand above his head and a massive ball of fire filled the sky.

"Burn!" Riser laughed out, throwing the ball towards me.

I raised a hand towards the ball and my sapphire gems flared to life.

[Reflect!] Albion's voice cried out and the ball of fire changed directions, heading straight back towards Riser.

"DIE!" I yelled out, filling my hands with lightning launching it towards the bird.

The lightning raced through the fire, which did nothing to harm the Phoenix. The lightning struck Riser, but flames circled around him, healing the damage done to him immediately.

"You can't kill something that's immortal dog!" Riser laughed, but stopped when he saw that I was now on top of him.

"Hadouken!" I snarled and a massive wave of _ki_ jumped the short distance between myself and Riser.

Thanks to the increase of power from Issei-kun and my lust for blood, the spiritual attack did a massive number on the spirit and mind of Riser. While his body might have been immortal, his spirit and mind were not even close to being immortal. My attack did more than enough damage to cripple the king's mind.

"Stop it!" Riser's bishop cried out, tears staining her face. The bishop hugged her king and together, the two disappeared in a flash of light.

[Riser Phoenix, retired.]

"Yas-kun! You did it!" I heard Ake-chan's voice call out to me. Her voice however sounded very, very far away.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuck happened?" I groaned to myself, putting my hands on my throbbing temples. It felt like I was both hung over and had been kicked in the face by a mule at the same time.

"You pushed yourself again you moron." A growling voice replied over me.

My eyes shot open and I looked up to see the unimpressed and unphased head of Albion, the dragon spirit residing in me. The dragon cocked his head slightly to one side, looking at me in contemplation.

"How the fuck did you get out of my body?" I asked in fear.

"I didn't." Albion snorted in annoyance. "You're in your mind right now. I pulled you in here so that you wouldn't destroy yourself like all of my past hosts have before you. For once, I'd rather not go through the annoy process of changing hosts and waiting for them to figure out that they are my host."

"Yeah, that does get a bit old doesn't it?" A woman's voice responded, causing me to look around at my surroundings.

Apparently, the inside of my mind was a massive banquet hall filled with hundreds of people of all backgrounds and of both genders. The one thing that I noticed however, was all of the people in the hall, were pure humans. All of the people save for one however, were completely ignoring that Albion and I were there.

The single person that did acknowledge us, was a woman with short red hair that was spiked up into a small mohawk. She was average in all other aspects of her appearance besides the mohawk however, she was average in all sizes and even her face was pretty generic. If it wasn't for the mohawk, she would never be noticed by anyone in a crowd.

"Great," I groaned getting off my back and standing up. "Not only do I have this idiot in my head, I have all you fuckers too. Let me guess, you assholes are all of dipshit's past fuck ups."

"Watch your tongue boy." Albion growled, smoke coming out of the corners of his mouth. "The next time you are close to death, I will not save you."

"Hey, I'm not the piece of shit nearly all powerful dragon that started an unending fight with my brother just because we didn't agree on our choice of mates." I spat back.

"Lay off him Alby." The woman chuckled, giving me a hungry look. "I like him, he's got a mouth on him to go with those looks."

"And just who the fuck are you?" I growled, still rubbing my temples.

"I'm the last host for Albion." The woman replied with a smirk. "So far, I'm the only one that's come close to not being consumed by a hunger for power. You can call me Sam."

"And how did that go for you Sam?" I asked in sarcasm. "Did you die of some disease? Killed in your sleep? Devour your life with the Juggernaut Drive? Commit Suicide?"

"Salty much? And I thought my girlfriend was a bitch at times, God you take the fucking cake." Sam laughed at me. "No, I died after taking the current Lucifer's now step-mother hostage and then holding her for ransom. Let's just say it didn't end well for anyone when I managed to use her as a shield for a while."

"You're fuckign kidding me, right?" I blinked in shock.

"Nope, ironic right? The current host to Albion is now the Queen to the daughter of the woman that the last host took hostage." Sam grinned to me. "And now the reason why I had Albion bring you in here."

"Make it quick, they're trying to wake him up." Albion grunted, his disinterest in what Sam and I were talking about oozing from his voice.

"Listen, your disgusting fetish for tits aside, you need to stop fuckign up your love life. While I enjoy watching you as you almost guarantee that you will be the first host of Albion to die a virgin, you really need to stop being an idiot." Sam sighed out, looking at me in disappointment.

"What? What?" I asked, shaking my head. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap. You can't deny to me that you're being a little bitch about women. Just because your first crush kicked you to the curb and saved your life, doesn't mean you can go around acting like you can't have that harem you want." Sam growled, grabbing the front of my shirt. "You've got two smoking hot girls out there practically throwing themselves at you, and you're too fucking thick to see it. Grow a pair and grow up. If you let something trivial like this keep you from your goals, you sure as fuck are not going to hold up your end of the deal with the Infinite Dragon."

Sam shoved me away from her and my vision started to get blurry.

"Stop being a little bitch, and grow up." Sam spat again and my vision went black.

* * *

"Ow." I groaned out, feeling my actual body again. Even after expecting to be sore all over, and still having the headache of my life, everything still hurt.

Slowly, I blinked my eyes clear and took in my still slightly blurry surroundings. From the look of things, I was in a hospital. Looking around, wincing at the pain in my neck, I found that I was alone in the room save for a few beeping machines, two chairs with what looked like jackets draped over the backs and a pitcher of water on a small table next to me.

Weakly, I reached over towards the pitcher, doing my best to ignore the pain in my entire body. My fingers weakly grasped the handle, but when I tried to pull it towards me, I only ended up knocking it over, sending it and the water in it crashing to the floor.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered out, wincing at the sound of the crash that was made.

I held my hand over the puddle of water, and willed it to come to me. While I wasn't an expert at using the healing properties of water like my mother was, I could still manipulate it to some degree and use what little I know from what she taught me to speed up my healing process. It took more effort than I thought it would, but I managed to get a small ball of water to form in my hand from what was now on the ground, just in time for the door to fly open.

"Yas-kun!" The voices of both Yumi-san and Ake-chan exclaimed from the now wide open door. The two of them saw I was awake and ran to me. Both of them collided into me, pulling me into bone crushing hugs.

Them rushing over to me and doing this, broke my concentration and the water dropped back to the floor.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered out, wincing in pain with the two girls hugging me.

Before I could complain about my current situation, or even ask for the two of them to stop putting me through more pain that I really needed to be in, Ake-chan kissed me.

The world around me stood still and time seemed to slow down. Her lips were soft and somehow spoke more to me than words could. With her kiss, she told me everything. She told me how happy she was that we beat Riser, how happy she was that she was free, how ecstatic she was that I was still alive.

When Ake-chan ended our kiss, I looked to her tear streaked face and she slimed lightly to me. Still smiling, her hand raised up and slapped me across the face, hard.

"Don't you dare go pulling something like that ever again." Ake-chan scolded me and buried her head in my chest. "I can't lose you."

[See what I mean?] I heard Sam's voice in my head. [If you don't I'm goign to make your migrain worse.]

"Akeno, be nice to the boy, I'm sure he'd enjoy your punishment latter." A giggling voice spoke from behind Ake-chan.

I looked over Ake-chan's shoulder to see a woman that looked to be roughly twice Akeno's age and the spitting image of her in twenty years. She was smiling at the three of us with a soft look in her eyes.

"Y-yes Kaa-sama." Ake-chan replied.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked, not bothering to sensor myself.

[You just woke up in a room with two women that want to fuck your brains out, and the mother of one of them. Figures that slut is even better looking when she's older.] Sam smirked in my mind and I heard Albion growl.

 _I swear to everything holy, I will murder you. Dirty American._ I spat back.

[Hey, I'm not the one that has no filter and twisted our Sacred Gear just so that you could get the support you need for you ultimate goal.] Sam chuckled back.

"Y-You pushed yourself too hard again." Yumi-san replied to my question. "You've been out for nearly a week since you defeated Riser."

"My daughter and I are in your debt for that." Ake-chan's mother added. "Anything you want that we can give you, will be yours."

"Your daughter needs to allow me to leave her peerage." I replied automatically.

"Yas-kun! You don't need to leave us!" Yumi-san cried out, choking back a sob.

"You fought hard to protect my daughter and her sister from being forced into a marriage, and you ask to leave her. Why would you perform an act of love like that, and then run?" Ake-chan's mother asked, her eyes now hard and calculating.

"I have duties that will soon keep me from being able to be in your daughters peerage. These duties come before everything else for me. There is no point in me remaining a member of a group that I will almost never be in." I replied as bluntly as I could without revealing the entire truth.

[You know she's coming for you, don't you? Why don't you just tell them now?] Sam asked.

[The actions of the Infinite One go against everything that the devils work for. They will kill him if they found out.] Albion snapped back for me.

"There is an option that will satisfy both you and my daughter." The elder woman mused. "You will be allowed to perform your duties without questions and without needing to tell my daughter that you are leaving to see to those duties."

"And?" I asked, knowing there was a catch.

"You will marry my daughter." The elder woman smiled.

"K-Kaa-sama!" Ake-chan exclaimed in surprise, her face bright red.

"Your queen here is the host to Albion and the Shaman of the Inugami. A marriage between you two will bring the Inugami and the devils closer together." Ake-chan's mother pointed out the political reasons behind her idea. "That and you haven't stopped talking about him since you came home."

[Do it.] Both Sam and Albion practically ordered.

"I agree to this." I replied to the elder woman.

"Y-you do?" Ake-chan asked me in surprise. "Y-you'll marry me?"

"I will." I nodded, giving my king a soft look.

Ake-chan squeezed me tighter and buried her head into my neck, sobbing in joy against my skin. I noticed however, that Yumi-san had pulled away from me, and was refusing to look at me. I placed a hand on her arm, and she looked at me from the corner of her hurt filled eyes.

"You're not going anywhere Yumi-san." I promised her, hoping she understood what I meant.

"I would suggest that you talk to your knight and queen about this Akeno. I'll see the two of you at dinner later." Ake-chan's mother smiled to the two girls before leaving the room.

"Mind me telling where the fuck we are?" I asked, finally getting out the question that had been bugging me for a while now.

"We're in one of the medical rooms of the Gremory Estate." Ake-chan answered me, drying her eyes on my shirt.

"What did your mother me by talk to us about this?" I asked, pulling a blush from my king.

"Well, it's not uncommon for devils to have harems, my Tuo-sama is the perfect example of that." Ake-chan replied, looking away with her face still heating up. "She's basically tell me to have you start a harem with Yumi-chan and I."

"Alright." I snorted, unable to keep a grin from my face. "Long as you two are alright with it."

[That was fast.]

 _Hey, peanut gallery, shut the fuck up._ I snapped at the voices in my mind.

"I don't mind." Yumi-san smiled to me. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be alright."

"Ara, it sounds like it'll be fun." Ake-chan giggled.

"Would you two mind letting me get some actual rest now? I still feel like someone kicked me in the chest, and then the head, repeatedly." I asked, groaning out when the two hugged me tight again.

"We'll be back in a little bit Yas-kun." Ake-chan nodded.

When both women left and the door was closed, I sighed and looked to a corner filled with unnatural shadows.

"Why are you here? Come for me so soon?" I asked, looking into the shadows.

"I'm here to let you know to be ready." A cold woman's voice replied. "She'll want you to join us sooner, rather than later."

"Yeah, I know. Just tell the dragon that she'll get what she wants, just as long as I'm the one that kills him." I told the shadows. "And tell the others to mind their own business when it comes to my friends. Make sure _she_ knows it too."

"I'll tell her, but you and I both know what she's like." The voice smirked back. "I'll come for you again when the Infinite One needs you to act."

"Thanks V." I sighed, even though she was already gone.

I manifested the gauntlet on my arm and looked into the sapphire gem. "I hope you were worth it." I sighed, laying back onto the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yas! Did you order something from England?" Tuo-san called from the base of the steps in our home.

"Maybe," I replied freezing and earning a curious look from the two girls in my bed. "Who's it from?"

"Says it's from a Valerie Newman." Tuo-san called back. As soon as the name left his mouth, I scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Yep! That's mine, be right down!" I called out, dashing out of the room and avoiding the shouts of protest from both Yumi-chan and Ake-chan.

When I made it down the stairs, I found Tuo-san with a shoebox wrapped in duct tape in his hands. I glanced at the mailing information and sure enough, it was from the person I thought it was.

"Tuo-san, you remember Vali right?" I asked, grabbing the box from him.

"The tall skinny girl with the steel grey hair? The one you wouldn't stop talking about for a month when you two met in person? Yeah, I think so." Tuo-san chuckled.

"Yeah that one. She works for _her_ too." I replied grimly.

"Do you know the other two yet?" Tuo-san questioned, his eyes hard.

"Nope. All I know is it's another guy and another girl that are like us. Vali has a few guys that follow her like lovesick puppies though." I grunted and pulled open the box.

Sitting inside, wrapped in several layers of bubble wrap, was a nearly plain white mask that would make the wearer look as if he had no face. The only distinctive features of the mask, was the word "Conquest" written in Japanese in black paint that covered the left side of the mask. The right side was completely blank, but had the only eye hole on the mask.

Pulling the mask of out the box and unwrapping it, I found that the inside was sculpted to fit on my face, and my face alone. Just as with the front of the mask, the inside revealed that the only hole for eyes, was a single one for the right eye.

"That fucking snake really doesn't like me being able to see, does she?" I sighed out.

"There's a note." Tuo-san commented, pulling out a small square of paper from the boxe. "All it says is 'Sorry about the eye.' I wonder what she's talking about."

"Something stupid probably." I groaned and put the mask on.

Just as I expected, the mask sat on my face like it was part of my skin. It must have been made with more magic than I thought it would have, as the only way the mask would come off, is if I removed it normally. Other than me taking it off, it wouldn't be pried off at the edges nor did gravity work on it. I could feel other magic laying in the mask itself other than just the magic that kept it on my face. What that power was, I had no clue about.

"Do the girls know about this?" Tou-san asked when I put the mask back into the box.

"No," I shook my head. "And I want to keep it that way."

"They'll find out sooner or later." He pointed out.

"I know, but they don't need to know right now."

* * *

It was the day before the school trip, and I found myself wandering around town alone after school. To say I was nervous about the trip, was an understatement. While it would be good to go home again, I still had a tarnished reputation in Kyoto that would only get dirtier as the days and months went on. To think that to protect the city and people I loved, I would need to become the thing they hated. Even if I was welcomed back as the High Shaman, there would still be whispers and would still be the people unable to stand the sight of me.

With the snake gathering her riders, there was likely going to be fighting and it would be soon. I'm not going to lie, I love fighting, I love the rush of adrenaline in my veins and the thrill of being the deadliest thing on the battlefield, but now, that was sated. Now, I had a reason to care if I lived or not. Before, I would never have given a second thought to fighting. Hell, I'd even claimed my dominance over more assholes than I could count who thought it'd be a good idea to start shit with me.

Now that I had the constant reminder from my mask, which was enchanted to turn into a white bandana wrapped around my arm, I couldn't stop thinking about the mess I'd gotten myself into. Every time I was around either Yumi-chan or Ake-chan, there was always the nagging in the back of my head about how I could lose them and lose them soon. Albion and Sam didn't help matters either when they spoke up.

"Hey kid." I heard a deep rumble from an alley I was passing by. "You Yasuo Tani?"

 _Fuckign American._ I spat in my head, and stopped in my tracks.

"And who the fuck are you?" I snarled, looking down the alleyway.

I found at the entrance to the alley, leaning against opposite sides of the alley, two a large black man and a lithe hispanic woman. The black man dwarfed me and the woman, easily standing at six and a half feet tall with muscles bigger than my head. The woman gave me a bright and cherry smile, but made no move to talk. She was about the same height as me, but maybe an inch or two shorter and as big around as a stick.

"We came to me our fellow rider." The Large man commented, showing a red bandana on his arm. The woman waved at me, still smiling away, and i spotted a black bandana around her arm.

"Yep, pretty sure that snake is a complete moron." I sighed, looking at the two with unimpressed eyes.

"You dare…" The man began but the woman put a hand to his chest and shook her head.

"Sorry about War, he's a bit hot headed." The woman giggled, her Latino accent thick even with my ability to understand all languages.

"So you two come to get me? Or is this just a bloody fucking social visit?" I spat, making it clear that I was not happy about them finding me.

"Social." The woman giggled. "Mostly my fault. I just wanted to meet the last of us. As you can see, I'm Famine and he's War."

"I already know Death." I nodded. "I'm sure it doesn't take genius hear to figure out who I am."

"You wanna say that again?" War snarled.

"I'm out of your league kid, back off." I glared at the man. "I don't give a shit about you, how you became a rider, or anything else about you. All I care about is if you can fight and if you can stay out of my way. Do that, and you and I don't have a problem."

"I'll keep him in line Conquest." Famine giggled. "We'll be hanging around Japan for a while, Death wants us around for when shit goes down. See you later!"

To my surprise, Famine pulled War with her back into the alley. After only a few steps, the two disappeared.

 _Great, a hot-headed asshole, a perpetually happy girl and the queen of ice, what a group we'll make._ I groaned to myself. There was no way that we would ever get anything done.

* * *

"Now, I expect both of you to behave while on this trip." Ake-chan ordered us, unlinking her arm from my only free one. "If you do anything to get into trouble, you will hear from me. Yumi-chan, remember what I talked to you about."

The deathly look that Ake-chan was giving Yumi-chan now made a chill run up my spine. I really didn't want to know what it was that made Ake-chan give Yumi-chan such a look, but whatever it was, couldn't be good.

"It's not like we're going to blow up the city or something." A grinned sheepishly, causing both girls to look at him in surprise. "It's harder to do it than it looks."

"Y-you tried to blow up Kyoto?" Ake-chan asked, a scandalized look on her face.

"What? I was six and having a fit. Not my fault I didn't know how to control my powers yet." I waved off, backing away slowly. "Come on Yumi-chan, we should go and get our seats on the train."

"See you in a week Akeno-senpai!" Yumi-chan smiled to our king before following after me.

"Why didn't you say goodbye Yas-chan?" Yumi-chan asked me while we walked towards the train our school had gotten tickets on for us.

"The last person I said goodbye to died the next day. It's taboo for me." I replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So tell me, how was it that you managed to get the teachers to let you and I share a room?" I quickly changed to topic. My time with the others was quickly running out, no point having it be ruined by bad moments.

"Magic." Yumi-chan blushed a little.

Before either of us knew it, we had found the other two girls in our group and we grabbed our seats. I settled in, knowing that we had a long ride ahead of us and closed my eyes in the hopes of getting some sleep before we reached Kyoto.

My eyes snapped open when a heavy weight settled in my lap and someone's back was being pressed into my chest. For a moment, my vision was full of golden blonde hair, but Yumi-chan turned a little to face me and gave me an innocent smile. To anyone else, when Yumi-chan squirmed in my lap, it probably just looked like she was trying to get comfortable. The sparkle in her eyes however when she felt my reaction to her movements told me that her innocent smile was only on the surface.

Narrowing my eyes slightly at the girl, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. Yumi-chan giggled slightly before resting her head on my shoulder.

"You two are so cute together." Mayuri-san giggled, looking at us along with Mori-san from their seats across from us.

"If Akeno-senpai saw you two like this, she would be jealous." Mori-san nodded.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered mostly to myself.

To say that Ake-chan got jealous whenever Yumi-chan and I spent time together was like saying a tornado made things a little windy. Ake-chan was rather possessive of things that she thought was hers, and that included me. Thankfully, her mother had pointed out that since Ake-chan agreed to it, I wasn't just hers. Yumi-chan however took every chance that she could to throw that in our king's face.

While I was having my girl troubles, Issei-kun was still being an idiot and completely ignoring the idea that he had any. Issei-kun was the consent center of both Asia-chan's and Rias-senpai's worlds. The two of them were fighting each other, though more subtly than Ake-chan and Yumi-chan, over a guy that didn't even have a clue.

If I had to deal with watching Yumi-chan and Ake-chan fight each other once in a while, usually while I was between them and the two of them were naked, then so be it. I'd much rather be dealing with the conflicting emotions of two girls than not having any clue in the slightest.

"I wish I was as luck as you two. Being able to spend this trip with my boyfriend would be the best." Mayuri-san smiled sadly.

[Her boyfriend and her probably wouldn't be popping each other's cherries.] Sam snickered in my head.

 _Sam, if you kill a ghost, what happens to it? Does it become the ghost of a ghost? Or does it just die? I kind of want to find out._ I spat back.

[You're just mad because I'm right.] Sam smirked back.

 _Well, looks like I'm going to test my theory now._

[Fine, I'll stop. God, you've got a massive stick up your ass.]

"Yas-chan? Are you alright?" Yumi-chan asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Fine, I just have a really annoying voice in my head. And no, it's not my own." I replied with a weak smile.

"Just warn me next time you're going to growl like that and promise me you'll do it again later." Yumi-chan smiled, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"No promises." I smirked back.

* * *

A/N: So before anyone brings it up, Yes I have the 2 horsemen right. The original 4 are War, Death, Famine, and Conquest (not in that order). Conquest is the one out of all 4 that could have multiple means as he is never named and the symbols he is introduced with in the Bible could make him several differant things. In current culture, he is seen as Pestilence or Plague, but he was originally Conquest, so that is what I am going with.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought and thank you all so much for the support.


	13. Chapter 13

Not even a full day of being back in Kyoto, and I already remembered the headaches that came with living here.

We ended up arriving to Kyoto about an hour after lunch, and after dropping off our stuff in our rooms, we went out and starting visiting the sights.

The girls all wanted to spend the trip seeing the different temples and shrines of Kyoto, all of the holy places. While normally I would have been more than happy to show them around, thanks to still officially being an exile to be executed on sight, I had to spend the entire day covering up my trail. It was draining to make it so that no Yokai would be able to detect that I was there, or even be able to see me.

Even with the constant strain on my mind and powers, I did my best to show around my classmates, especially Yumi-chan. We spent the afternoon and most of the evening visiting two of the less popular shrines that I knew of for Yokai, but they were still major tourist attractions.

When Yumi-chan and I returned to our room for the night, we practically collapsed on top of one another.

"Are you alright Yas-chan?" Yumi-chan asked me, lifting up off of me.

"Bit of a headache, nothing that won't be fixed with sleep." I waved off.

"Yas-chan? What do you think about Akeno-senpai and I?" Yumi-chan asked, sitting up and making me painfully aware now that she was straddling me.

 _Don't make this awkward._ I muttered to myself, feeling blood already rushing south.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, treading the waters. Having spent most of my early life around the shrines and the Yokai, I knew that women always had double meanings, _always_.

"Other than friends and devils. What do you think of us? As women?" Yumi-chan asked, looking away and trying to hide the red on her face.

"I don't know." I replied without thinking.

"W-what?" Yumi-chan replied in shock. "H-how...?"

"I just don't know Yumi-chan. It's hard for me to understand what to feel for women anymore. Before I became a devil, you were just a girl in the same year that I thought was attractive. I never thought anything more than that and never thought that we'd end up like this. Even after becoming a devil, we were just friends and I didn't think anything more of it. I didn't think someone like you would have deeper feelings for a disgrace like me." I told her bluntly. All of this had been sitting on my chest for longer than I cared to admit, and if felt good to get it off. "For me Yumi-chan, going from being engaged to the daughter of the Nine-Tailed Fox, to being an outcast, to being involved with you and Ake-chan, it's had to come to grips with."

"Y-you were engaged?" Yumi-chan blunted out.

"Not by choice. The elders of the Inugami thought it would be a good idea to have the son of their High Shaman wed the daughter of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Some political bullshit. I didn't like being forced into that, even if part of me did care for the girl, but it still wasn't something I liked. Now, I really don't give a shit about the elders or the Nine-Tailed's daughter." I gave her a weak smile.

"Akeno-senpai and I won't hurt you like she did." Yumi-chan shook her head and hugged me tightly. "No matter what you do, no matter what you become, I'll be here for you."

I didn't know what to do. With her words, Yumi-chan made me mind go blank, but at the same time, I felt at peace.

My mind kickstarted back into gear when I looked into Yumi-chan's sparkling sapphire blue eyes just moments before her lips covered mine. After I recovered from my shock, I kissed her back, doing my best to show as much love for her as I could.

"Y-Yas-chan," Yumi-chan panted a massive blush to her face. "I-I want you to be my first and my only."

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun shone through the currents of our room, and found Yumi-chan still deep in sleep, and myself already dressed. Even though the two of us had collapsed next to one another in exhaustion only a few hours ago, I was full of energy for the coming day.

Even though we weren't supposed to be up and about for another three hours, I had a few rituals that I had to do now that I was back in Kyoto. After leaving a note for Yumi-chan about where I went, I used my demonic powers to take me to the first shrine. When the silver light around me cleared, I found myself standing face to face with the end of a katana.

"You dare set foot here again traitor?" The growling voice of the woman at the other end of the sword spat out.

"If I was here to fight Hina-san, you wouldn't be pointing that at me right now." I replied coldly, staring down the raven haired Inugami holding the sword.

Hina-san was one of my mother's disciples and only a few years old than me. When my mother was found dead, she was quick to join the others in the hunt for me. Though she was homely, her true beauty came out when she was furious, it was a beauty much like a forest fire, stunning in appearance, but deadly to anything in its way.

"Then why are you here?" She spat and I noticed that every muscle in her body, even her ears and tail, were showing her eagerness to cut me down.

"Why the fuck do you think?" I rolled my eyes and pushed the sword out of my face. "Now, get out of my way."

"Why should I? I have orders from Yasaka-sama herself that IU cut you down on sight." Hina-san growled, leveling her sword again.

"Hina-san, I have been here for the last day unmolested by the Kitsune, why do you think that is?" I asked, holding my temper from boiling over. "Yasaka-sama asked me to return. If it wasn't for the Earth Mother demanding it, I wouldn't be here now. I know what people think of me and I really don't care. Now, get out of my way or I will move you myself."

Hina-san, still growling, lowered her sword and stepped aside. She made it clear however, that her sword was not put away.

"It's good to see you again by the way Hina-san." I smiled weakly before heading to do the required ritual.

* * *

"Wow Yasuo-kun! You never told us your Okaa-sama was a shrine maiden!" Mayuri-san grinned to Yas-chan with wide eyes. "Is that why you know so much about all the shrines in the city?"

"Yeah, I grew up around all this, just became normal for me." Yas-chan chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yas-chan," I smiled. "It's almost lunch time, do you know anywhere good to eat around here?"

"Good idea Yumi-san!" Mayuri-san exclaimed, looking to my lover with gleaming eyes. "Why do you take us somewhere that you used to like to go to a lot."

"Follow me then." Yas-chan grinned, and lead us away from the temple. With his back turned to the other two girls in our group, he flashed me a devious smile, one that I knew would to us getting into trouble and being a lot of fun at the same time.

With one of my hands in Yas-chan's he lead us through winding streets and alleys. Even I started getting lost. It took me a while to realize it, but I started seeing things that were not normal, I started spotting Yokai.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked my lover nervously. "You're still not liked around here right?"

"As of right now? No, but that will change soon." Yas-chan smirked. "Yasaka-sama made the public announcement this morning about my name being cleared. As of this morning, I'm now the second highest ranking person in all of Kyoto again. People are still allowed to not like me though."

"D-does that boy… have a tail?" Mayuri-san asked in stunned amazement.

Both of us looked to see a young boy around ten years old running towards us. The boy had long reddish brown hair and a pair of wolf ears and a tail on his head and behind him, both of the same color as his hair.

"Yas! Yas!" The boy called out, waving to us.

"Hey pup!" Yas grinned to the boy. "How is your family?"

"They're all great! even better at hearing the news!" The boy replied with a massive grin on his face when he stopped in front of us. "We always knew you didn't do it!"

"Y-Yas-kun? W-why does he have a tail?" Mayuri-san asked. Both Yas-chan and I looked to see both of my friends were stunned and only Mayuri-san was able to talk.

"Because I'm an Inugami, duh." The boy rolled his eyes and sent me a glare. "Why are you hanging around with two humans and a devil? I thought you couldn't stand her kind."

"The fuck? I never said that, I just said dealing with them is annoying. You don't understand how much red tape I had to go through to get the Succubi out of the city two years ago." Yas-chan shot back. "Besides, if it wasn't for a devil, I won't be here."

The boy looked up to Yas-chan with shock and awe in his eyes. As if by some hidden que, Yas-chan released his devil wings from his back along with his ears and now six tails.

"Get out of here kid." A growling voice barked from a nearby alley. "We'll take care of this devil trash and our _High Shaman_."

"Yumi-chan, protect them, I'll deal with these." My lover all but ordered me.

I nodded and summoned up a demonic sword and took up a protective stance between my two friends and the alley where the voice came from.

"What do you runts want? Did my uncles send you to get your asses handed to you again?" Yas-chan snarled and his arm was encased in his dragon gauntlet.

"We're going to finish what that idiot exorcist should have." Another voice growled and Yas-chan froze slightly.

Out from the shadowy alley, eight men, all with ears and tails out, stepped into the light. Each one of them looked to have some slight resemblance to Yas-chan, but it was clear that YAs was different from them all. All of them looked to be related and all shared common features, two of them looked exactly the same.

"You wanna fucking say that again." Yas-chan grit out and I could feel the air around me begin to sizzle.

"You heard us you little punk." A third spat. "We had that idiot Freed Zelzan kill your mother. We paid him to kill you too, but he failed twice to do that. Looks like we get to settle this now, _cousin._ "

"I'm in a good mood today, either you back the fuck off and I forget you said any of this, or I can kill you all here and now." Yas-chan snarled and the earth beneath his feet began to shake.

"I have a better idea, We'll just kill you now and have our way with your whores over there." The first of the group laughed.

"Wrong answer." Yas-chan muttered while the rest of the pack laughed along with their leader.

I had seen Yas-chan fight before, and I was amazed then, but I never say him like this. In front of him, a vortex of wind appeared and launched itself into the pack of Inugami. The winds didn't seem to do any harm to the men, but it pushed them, all away from each other, spreading them out and giving Yas-chan smaller targets.

He darted behind the winds and struck out mercilessly. His first blow connected to the side of of Inugami's face and spun his head in a direction that wasn't natural. Before the first corpse even hit the floor, Yas had struck out again, landing a fist engulfed in flames into the chest of another of the wolf demons. The one he struck caught fire and screamed in pain, trying in vain to put out the supernatural flames.

In a flurry of blows that was the clear effect from the speed he received from the queen piece, Yas-chan struck hard and fast. Each blow took out one of the eight Inugami from the fight, either killing them or making them not a threat for the moment.

Even with all his speed and his strength and power, Yas-chan was still only mortal. One of the Inugami that he had thought was taken out of the fight, the alpha of the pack, regained his senses from having lightning running through his body. The man's hands turned into claws and he managed to get behind Yas-chan.

"Yas! Lookout!" I cried out, knowing that I might be too late.

Yas-chan spun around and time seemed to slow down. The swipe from the alpha was not going to miss him. The only thing Yas-chan could do, was try and minimize what got hit. Yas-chan growled and ducked, trying to avoid the attack while at the same time countering. Both blows struck and a cry escaped my lips, drowning out the yell of pain and triumph from Yas-chan.

I ignored the bodies that now littered the street and rushed over to Yas-chan, who was on his knees with a blood covered hand held up to his face.

"Fucking bitch ass son of a cocksucking whore." Yas-chan swore out, falling onto his back, bringing his other hand up to his face. "I swore on my life I'm going to kill that bitch for not telling me this would happen. Last fucking time i trust her to do her shitty job."

"Y-Yas-chan, let me help you up, we need to go get help." I put a hand on his elbow and tried to pull him up.

"Get me some water." He replied through grit teeth. "I can stop the bleeding I just need water."

I hastily ran over to Mayuri-san and grabbed the water bottle she had in her hands. When I made it back over to Yas-chan, he was sitting up again and he had removed his hands from his face.

My heart stopped at seeing that there were now claw marks raking across his face. While one eye was just barely missed, the other one had a claw go right into and through it. Yas-chan's eyes were closed, but I could see that unless something happened soon, he would lose his left eye. The blood from his wounds was pouring down his face and soaking into his shirt by the time he took the bottle from my hands.

Not even bothering with the top, Yas used his dragon gauntlet to cut open the bottle and poured the water over his face. He let out a noise of pain, but did nothing else.

After a moment, the blood was washed away by more water than I had given him and showed that his wounds were healed, but the scars remain.

"I just had to like fucking fighting didn't I?" Yas-chan spat, standing up, though he was unsteady on his feet. "If I was like you mom, I'd still have an eye."

"W-what are you talking about Yas-chan?" I asked, afraid for the answer.

"Because I'm a fighter and not a healer, I lost the eye." He replied and opened his left eye, though with a great amount of pain.

I looked to see what had once been a stormy grey iris around a block pupil, was now nothing more than a milky white orb.

"We need to leave." He pointed out. "The buzzards will be here soon, and I don't want to have this known about."

* * *

A/N: I was originally planing on having a lemon in here, but no mater what I wrote for it, it just seemed wrong. I don't know why, but I just couldn't get it right.

Hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fucking hells." I swore to myself, looking out towards Kouh Academy. "We've been gone a month, something causes this bullshit and no one keeps me in the loop like I asked. Fuckers."

"They must have had their reasons Master." Kal replied, placing a soothing hand on my arm.

"Yeah, still doesn't change my mind." I replied, glancing to the Fallen, only to see her masked face turn away. Just like myself, she wore a plain white mask that fit like a second skin and hid her features. Unlike my mask however, Kal's had nothing on it.

"We need to move out. The devils have that idiot Fallen in there and Death wants us to handle him for her." War replied with a grut next to me.

I glanced over to the large man and noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. On the other side of the large warrior, Famine placed a gentle hand on his arm and with the shake of her head, War's hands relaxed.

"Might as well." I sighed and started backing away from the edge of the building that we had teleported to. It was too risky to teleport any closer, so we had to take the normal way there. "Follow me."

With the words out of my mouth, I sprinted towards the edge of the building. On my last step, I pushed off of the roof, launching myself forward. I extended out my arms and legs and let myself free fall for a moment.

"MASTER!" Kal cried out and I released my devil wings.

WIth the black leathery wings now formed, I glided down towards the school. When I glanced over my shoulder, I found Kal following behind me on her feathered wings, War on wings of fire that replaced his arms, and Famine riding on a massive sickly bird.

* * *

"There's no other explanation for this." The former priest Valper exclaimed. "The only way for a Holy-Demonic sword to form, is if. . . God is dead!"

At hearing the priest's words, I gripped tighter onto my new sword. I refused to believe that my old comrades would form this sword for me if God truly was dead. Even if he was, that wouldn't stop me from avenging them and moving on with my life. I couldn't let Yas-chan see me depressed and sullen like I have been.

"Thank you for spilling that Valper." The Fallen Angel Kokabiel laughed, only moments before a spear of light ran the man through. "Freed! Kill them! I grow tired of these games!"

"With pleasure." Freed cackled out, lickign his lips hungrily. "I think I'll start with you, kill that wolf's favorite first!"

Before Freed, or anyone else in the ORC could act, the barrier that the devils from the student council had erected around the school, shattered above us. Everyone, even Kokabiel turned to look towards the four figures flying towards us.

"What games are you pulling Himejima!" The Fallen yelled, turning in fury toward my king. "What trickery is this!"

I was stunned into silence. What did the Fallen mean, was this Akeno-senpai's doing? Did she summon these four?

"Kokabiel! You've made a lot of people angry. Death sends her regards." One of the figures shouted out and they all landed between the others of the club and the Fallen Angel.

Looking at the four, I didn't know what to think of them. each of them wore a mask that completely covered their faces and hid anything that would make them recognizable. Their masks were all different however.

The one that seemed to have spoken, a large black man of at least six feet in height, wore a red mask with hieroglyphs on his face that translated into "War." Other than his mask, the man only wore a leather kilt and jerkin, in his hands, were twin swords that were curved after a few inches of the blade leaving the hilt..

One of the women, the shortest of the four, sat atop a large sickly looking bird. She wore a black mask with red symbols in a long forgotten language. From what I could see, the symbols meant something akin to "Famine." Other than her mask, she had a gnarled looking staff in her hands and a threadbare brown robe with more symbols in the ancient language.

The other two figures another man and another woman, seemed to pull at the back of my mind. Something about them, looked familiar. Both of them wore white masks, but the man had the Japanese word for "Conquest" painted in black on his mask, where the woman's mask was plain. The two of them both had wings folded behind them, the man had the wings of a devil whereas the woman's wings were those of a Fallen. The man wore loose fitting t-shirt and shorts, both as black as the night with nothing on his feet. The woman was wearing a blood red kimono with a black design on her left side. Neither of the two seemed to be carrying any weapons.

"War, Famine, kill the Fallen." A growling voice came from the white masked male. "I have some business with the little bitch holding Excalibur."

"Don't waste too much time on him." The large man, War, laughed. "Hey, Fallen bitch, watch Famine for me."

The woman with the white mask nodded, and a sword of light formed in her hands.

"What is this?! I demand an explanation!" Kokabiel yelled from the sky.

"We are here for your soul Kokabiel. You have crossed the lines that you were given by Death, and must be punished." The woman atop the bird, Famine, returned in an eerily chipper voice.

"Freed! Kill them! I will handle the Horsemen!" Kokabiel yelled in range, forming a large spear of light in his hands.

"With pleas-!" Freed began just as I turned back to him, but he was silenced mid-sentence.

"The Earth Mother will devour your soul Freed Zelzan." Conquest growled, having appeared behind the former Exorcist.

Freed's eyes were wide in terror and pain. Looking down, both Freed and I saw the blood covered hand sticking out from Freed's chest, his still beating heart in the hand. The hand was covered in stone made the gears click in my head.

"Wolf. Brat." Freed got out before the hand was yanked back through his body and the lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

The stench of burning flesh filled my nose when the hand holding Freed's heart began smoldering and the organ caught fire.

"Weak." Was all Conquest muttered, turning away from the corpse to look to The Fallen and the other masked warrior fighting in the sky. Conquest threw the flaming heart towards the Fallen before turning back to me.

My two eyes met the one that the mask showed, an eye that was stormy grey.

"Y-yas…?" I gasped out. The only reply was for the blood covered hand to be raised to where his lips should have been.

After holding the pose in front of me for a moment, my vision began to fade and I could faintly hear my friends crying out my name.

* * *

"Eat dirt filth!" War snarled, landing the final blow on Kokabiel.

WIth his final strike, the former leader of the Fallen fell to the earth from the sky, lifeless.

I spared a second to glance towards the corpse of the Fallen and the batter bodies of both War and Kal before needing to turn my full attention to dodging the attacks of my friends.

After using my Senjutsu to make Yumi-chan fall asleep, both my king and Rias-senpai and her servants attacked me. Ake-chan launched bolt after bolt of lighting towards me, Rias-senpai threw innumerable attacks of demonic energy towards me, and Koneko-chan tried landing blow after blow with her fists and legs. Issei-kun, was the one that had me constantly losing ground. He flew into a deep rage at seeing what happened to Yumi-chan and changed into an incomplete Balance Breaker. With his attacks full of rage and empowered by Draig, I was losing the ability to dodge and counterattack fast.

Just trying to fend off the two kings and the rook alone was brutal enough, but adding in Issei, I didn't think I could last much longer.

"Die bastard!" Issei-kun yelled out, throwing a punch towards me.

 _You gave me no choice brother._ I grit to myself.

I grabbed the fist only a moment before it would have hit me and filled my free hand with lightning. I slammed my fist into Issei-kun's stomach and let the lightning race through his body.

Behind me could feel Koneko-chan attacking me as well. I only just managed to dodge her attack, though her fist grazed my temple, making my head spin momentarily. Instinctively, I lashed out with a palm and struck a nerve on the young girl's back, making her lose control of her body for a few hours..

"Koneko! Ise!" Rias-senpai screamed out in fear and rage.

"You'll pay for this!" Ake-chan yelled out and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Sorry brother." I muttered and crouched behind Issei-kun's convulsing body, using him as cover.

"Conquest! He's here! We need to go!" War cried out.

I looked to see that War and Kal were holding each other up in the air and Famine was close by still on her bird. While both War and Kal looked to be battered, they would live. Famine was not hurt that I could see, but she had used her magic heavily fighting the Fallen Angel and was probably close to passing out.

I was forced to close my eye when red light flared in the middle of the school's courtyard. When I looked back, a man with crimson hair, the same color as Rias-senpai's, stood with a group of other devils.

"Fuck me." I cursed under my breath, spreading my wings and launching into the air.

"Lucifer-sama! We had hoped to leave before you arrived!" I called out, forgetting any attempt at masking my voice. "We will be out of you and your sisters' territory in a moment. We just came for the Fallen, this time."

"Before I kill you," The red haired devil king, Sirzechs Lucifer, replied. "Tell me, who are you and why are you here?"

"I told you, we came for the Fallen dipshit on the ground there." I pointed to the corpse of Kokabiel. "He stepped out of line from what Death and Orphis told him. He had to pay the price."

"You didn't answer me." Sirzechs-sama growled.

"I am Conquest, over there is War, Famine, and one of my personal servants. We are three of the Four Horsemen." I replied, keeping my dwindling magic ready to teleport us away should the devil king decide to actually try and kill us.

"That isn't an answer. I want to know the name of the person I kill, not their title." The devil king snarled, clearly at the end of his rope.

"I am the White Wolf!" I replied, summoning my magic and not waiting for a reply.

In the second before I teleported away, I noticed the shocked look on Sirzechs-sama's face and how he froze at the final two words. He might not know about me and his sister, but he at least knew the title for what I am. WIth any luck, he wouldn't think it was actually me, but someone else that became the High Shaman.

In either case, I had some time left before I had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

A/N: There we are folks! I've been working on this chapter and how I wanted it to go for a bit, and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I hope you all enjoy!

To the guest reviewer- Of the Four Horsemen, only 1, death, is not up for debate as to what it is. Due to the wording of the text in the bible, the other three horsemen could be seen as being something else. In this story, I'm going with the interpretations that I was taught and what I have seen them as. Thus having them being COnquest, War, Death, Famine.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure that going back is a good idea Master?" Kal asked me worriedly.

I looked up to one of the two women that shared the cabin he'd reserved on the train from Kyoto to Kuoh. Sitting across from me was Kal in the shrine maiden's garb she'd taken a liking to wearing, around her neck was a loosely tied piece of white cloth. Her face was contorted into worry and doubt.

"Need to deal with it eventually." I shrugged with a smirk. "Besides, not like Lucifer would sit around waiting for me."

"You should have told me of that sooner Tani-sama. Had you informed me that you were going to kill that cursed leader of the Fallen, I could have gone with you and prevented this from happening." The cold voice of the other woman in the cabin scolded.

"I told you Yuki-san, they would have figured it out sooner or later. Might as well get it over with now so that it doesn't bite me in the ass later." I shrugged, looking to the other woman.

Sitting next to me, also robed as a shrine maiden, was my self proclaimed bodyguard. The raven haired woman looked at me with cold disapproval. Yuki-san is a Kitsune that from my mother's death until I came back, had been filling in the role of High Shaman thanks to having been a good friend of my mother. When I came back to accept my position, she readily relinquished the duties that she had taken up to me. After the incident where my clan tried to kill me, she had assigned herself to be my bodyguard and didn't leave my side save for when I went to bathe and sleep.

"And so you think that walking into the jaws of the beast is the best idea?" Yuki-san asked, practically snarling at me.

"Pretty much." I shrugged. "Gives me the option of explaining what happened, and that the other Horsemen and I aren't interested in political squabbles. Death is the only one that actually cares about the actions of that stupid group she's a part of."

"You know that this will raise more issues that it will solve! Not even your standing with the second daughter of the House Gremory will keep you from being grouped into the same standing as those that Death allied herself with!" Yuki-san roared.

"If that turns out to be the way it goes, then so be it. The play right now is to go and admit to being what I am to the people I love. I'm not going to miss lethal by doing this." I shrugged, earning odd looks from the two women.

"What does that even mean?" Yuki-san asked in bewilderment.

"It means that I play children's card games too much." I chuckled with a grin and shook my head.

* * *

"Holy fucking dicks." I muttered to myself in awe. Standing in the spot where Issei-kun's house and his neighbor's houses once were, was now a five level mansion. "When the fuck did this happen?"

"Your father did tell you that his house was changed." Yuki-san smirked.

"This isn't changed, this is destroyed and rebuilt by someone that has mon- … oh." I knew immediately that this had to be the work of the Gremory family, Rias-senpai wouldn't be able to live like Issei-kun and I did for very long.

"Master?" Kal asked, nudging me slightly.

"Yeah… this'll be messy. Might as well get it over with." I sighed, walking towards the front door of the mansion.

Stopping just before the door, I rang the doorbell and waited. Only a few minutes passed before a sleepy eyed Issei-kun opened the door with a yawn.

"Hey." A awkwardly greeted my friend, whose eyes widened before turning to rage.

"You!" Issei-kun snarled and immediately tried to punch me in the face.

I quickly grabbed the lazy swing and brought it down. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then tell me when Yumi-san is still out cold?!" Issei-kun roared.

"She's sleeping." I rolled my eyes. "It's a timed ability and she'll be up soon. It's only been what, six hours since I knocked her out?"

"Why did you even do that in the first place?" Issei roared, bringing his other fist back and throwing another punch.

"Issei-kun, I needed to keep you and the others out of the way." I replied coldly, grabbing his other fist. "Had I not kept you and the others busy with trying to fight me, you'd have gotten yourselves killed trying to fight Kokabiel. It was simpler to just make it look like Yumi-chan was hurt and force you to fight me, than to explain what was going on.

"Now, if you're done. I want to explain what the fuck happened last night. I assume that Lucifer is still here along with the two from the church that Kokabiel nearly killed before me and my comrades showed up. Get everyone and tell them to come into the biggest room in your place. Don't tell them I'm here, just tell them someone wants to talk. Am I clear?"

Issei-kun snarled at me, but nodded. I let go of his hands and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Um, who's this?" Issei asked, looking over my shoulder to Yuki-san.

"My bodyguard, now, can I come in and get all of this taken care of?" I asked, noticing the lecherous look that was coming to Issei-kun's face the longer he looked that Yuki-san. Thanks to her form hugging robes, her ample chest was accented and Issei definitely noticed.

"Ye-yeah, right. Come in." Issei-kun shook his head and motioned for the three of us to come inside.

We were lead to what looked like a living room before Issei-kun left to go and get the others. I looked out the window to the still rising sun and pulled the white bandana off my arm. The moment it came untied, the cloth changed into my horseman mask.

"Still got the mask I gave you Yuki-san?" I asked, glancing to the woman.

The woman nodded and pulled out her own plain white mask from her robes. She gently placed it over her face and nodded. I looked to see Kal had done the same. I sighed heavily before putting mine on as well.

With my mask now settled over my face I turned to the door for the room and waited. Nearly an hour passed before Issei-kun walked through the door with both his peerage and mine behind him. At the very end of the trail of people that entered the room, was the crimson haired Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Morning." I greeted casually when the last of them entered the room. Everyone in the room, even Kal and Yuki-san stared at my in astonishment.

"Why are you here?" Sirzechs growled stepping forward, his power radiating off him in waves.

"I'm here to talk." I shrugged. "Not much chance to do so last night."

"Take off your mask and I will consider it." The devil king growled.

"Give me a name." I shot back, not changing from my relaxed stance. "You're a smart man, I'm sure you'd have figured it out by now."

"My sisters tell me that you're a man named Tani Yasuo. I don't agree with them however, everything that they've told me says that he wouldn't be stupid enough to come here." Sirzechs coldly stated.

"I'm not a fan of drawing things out longer than needed." I shrugged, reaching up to pull off my mask. "So, you're guess of me being smarter than to come here is clearly wrong."

"What did you do to Yumi!?" Ake-chan demanded, barely holding the emotion from her voice. "WHat's wrong with her!"

"Nothing." I sighed out, pulling off my mask and changing back into a cloth before stuffing it into one of my pants pockets. "She's under the effects of a power I used that puts someone to sleep for about eight hours. "

I looked up to Ake-chan and gave her a weak smile. Where before she looked to be holding back rage and hatred, her face gave away her shock and my best to get around the habit that I'd started, I forced my other eye to open, showing the entire room my now blind left eye. While I had managed to heal my facial wounds, the scars still lingered and thanks to having used the water magic that I did, neither the scars nor my eye were able to be fully healed and thusly left me blind in one eye.

"Surprised?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"Y-Yas-chan?" Ake-chan gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She took a step forward, but her brother stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You can find out what happened later." Sirzechs calmly told his youngest sister. "I need to speak with him first."

"So, you knew my titles?" I asked, keeping the focus on the matter at hand.

"I knew that the Horsemen had been called together again, but I didn't know who this generation's were. The last four died out in the Great War. As to the White Wolf, I knew the last one was killed, and I knew that her son, her heir, had run off until a month ago." Sirzechs nodded. "I didn't know a name, I don't have many dealings with the Inugami or the other Yokai."

"If everything goes the way I want it to, this won't be your last dealing with my kind." I grinned and let out my Inugami side.

For the first time, Sirzechs let a moment of surprise pass over his face before he schooled his cold mask back into place. The site of my ears and the eight white tails that appeared behind me must not have been something he expected.

"So young and yet you have already reached the power of some of the greatest of your kind." Sirzechs mussed.

"Yeah, I really don't want to try and get the last two tails. Both of them come at a high price." I nodded.

For the Inugami, the easiest way to tell the power of one was to look at how many tails they had, just like with a kitsune. The most powerful a Kitsune could reach, was nine tails, and the only ones able to do that were those that became the leader of their race and all Yokai. For Inugami, it is possible to achieve ten tails, but in order to pass eight, the Inugami in question needed to be able to perform feats that only the Earth Mother allowed a select few to do.

"You asked me why I was here, and that is to clear up a few misconceptions. The first was that I did nothing to harm Yumi-chan. The other, is to tell you all, that I am not your enemy, nor are the other Horsemen. We serve one person and she alone gives us direction. We are together only to fulfil her wish and nothing more.

"As far as I am concerned, I don't want to be in any part of whatever politics go on. My position as High Shaman of the Inugami says otherwise, but I only do what I need to do. War doesn't give a shit about anything but killing while Famine wants to tame War. Death, she never tells me anything, so I don't know about her views."

"So you fighting Kokabiel? What was that? Was that an order by whoever controls you?" Rias-senpai asked, almost in a cursing tone.

"Yes and no. Kokabiel backstabbed the one that pulls my strings, but it was Death that had the others and I act on him fighting you. I didn't even know about it, since none of you kept in touch." I replied and muttered under my breath. "Assholes."

"What about everything that happened here? Before you left for Kyoto, were you really a part of Akeno's peerage? or was that just your strings being pulled?" Rias-senpai barked out.

"I was not yet a Horseman until I went to Kyoto. My contract with the puppeteer of the four of us had been signed, but she had not yet bound me to it." I replied coldly, looking to RIas-senpai with a hard eye. "Everything that happened in this town was the work of the Earth Mother and my own will. Were it not for Ake-chan saving me that day in the park, I would have joined the Earth Mother and my mother's spirit. Everything from there until I went to Kyoto was not controlled by the strings that are attached to me."

"And if the puppet master orders you to kill Akeno?" Sirzechs pressed.

"She is bound to do no such thing." I shot back. "My contract prevents any harm from coming to people that are close to me by the puppeteer's hands. Even if she was able to, she has no interest in the matters of mortals."

"She?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow.

"Does it surprise you? The being in control of the Horsemen is a woman." I shrugged. "I need to ask you something while you're here though Lucifer."

"What is it?" The devil king grit out, clearly not liking that I addressed him so casually.

"The leader of the Yokai would like to speak with you about having a positive relationship between the devils and the Yokai. Me being now a devil makes it easier for the public to accept than it would be if I were not turned into one."

"You want to break the silence between our two factions?" Sirzechs blinked.

"Yep. Makes the most sense given what is going on between myself and Ake-chan." I nodded.

"I will consider it." The devil king nodded.

Before anyone else could speak, a large silver magic circle appeared at my feet to extend between myself and the two women that came with me.

"Time's up, I need to go." I sighed. After the words left my mouth, a blinding flash of light filled the room, blinding me while the magic of the circle pulled me away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. As of late, my writing time has been rather small and all of it has spent with me not really knowing what I want to write for. Some of my time is spent on Mass Effect, other time is spent on DxD and yet most of my time is being taken up by a personal project I am working on (a full novel).

People have been asking me to put certain people into certain harems, and I would just like to update you all for that. The final listings are as follows;

Yasuo - Akeno, Yumi, Kuroka, Kalawarner

Issei - Rias, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Rosswiesse

While I will be focusing almost entirely on Yasuo, Issei's love life will eventually play a role in this later on. Yasuo on the other hand, will very quickly show why his is smaller.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! I will be trying my best to get the finishing touches done on Half-breed for anyone that reads that when I can.

Please let me know what you all thought!


	16. Update

Hey all,

Sorry about my lack of updates recently. The reason for this is that I am currently pushing ahead with trying to write and eventually publish my own full length novel. As a result, all of my creative juices have been funneled towards this project for some time now. With that and starting a job that I'm actually enjoying, I will be on hyatis for however long it takes me to get my novel mostly, if not completely, finished. Any updates for the next while will likely only serve to try and refresh my brain or to get over writer's block. Hopefully when I'm finished, I will be able to return with full force and update on a regular basis again.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to do so when I can post a new chapter again


End file.
